Happy Birthday
by primavera15
Summary: Someone finds out about Jeremy's birthday. Rated M for language and for smut.
1. Hanging Out

Happy Birthday

Note: I decided to give into temptation and try not to think of the guilt as much as possible. Enjoy! Oh one thing! There is no sex but there is sensual dancing and stuff part so that's why it's rated M but if you think it should be a T instead, mention it in your review or message me!

Damon:

I was bored. Again. I left the boarding house to see if there was something interesting to do. I went and seduced a few teenage girls for blood…and other things and I got bored after compelling them into forgetting about me and going home so I went to see what the secret council was doing but that was a great regret. The sheriff kept talking about her worry about the town and her daughter, Caroline, and how we should work harder to kill the vampires and blah blah same old, same old so I was out of there before the fat lady sang. I didn't know what to do anymore so I decided to pay Elena as visit to see what exciting things she was doing (though the word exciting would be out of the question). I arrived in my amazing car and knocked on her door.

Elena answered. She frowned when she saw me.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Good afternoon to you too, darling. I'm happy to see you as well." I said with fake happiness.

She rolled her eyes. "Good afternoon, Damon. What do you want?"

"Can't I visit my favorite person in the whole world?"

"Ha ha."

I cut her off by slipping past her to step into the house.

"Why don't you come inside?" she asked sarcastically with a sigh. I went into the kitchen and looked around.

"I would offer you coffee but I'm sure you don't-"

"Coffee will be fine, thanks."

She stared at me, surprised then she shook her head and slipped past me to make me a cup.

"So how have you and my brother been working out?" I asked, going over to sit down on the table.

She gave me a look. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's called conversation." I said with a shrug.

She scoffed. "You suddenly want to do conversation? Well something smells fishy."

"You should probably clean the house better." I suggested, smirking.

She gave me a glare. I held up my hands in mock defense.

"Kidding. Can't people have humor these days?"

She got me my coffee and almost slammed the cup in front of me.

"You wouldn't make a good waitress." I teased, bring the cup up to my lips and taking a sip.

"Alright what are you really doing here?" she demanded, annoyed.

"Do all your guests need a good reason to be here?"

"No but-"

"Then nothing. I'm just here. The end."

She opened her mouth to protest when her aunt called her from upstairs.

"Elena you promised me you'd clean up your room after dinner!"

"I'll do it later! I'm with a friend!" Elena called back.

"It's no problem. You should obey your elders."

I gave her my flirty smile and she just rolled her eyes.

"Fine but just don't break anything or bite anyone." she mumbled and she left the kitchen.

"I'll try to contain myself!" I called as I heard her going up the stairs. I heard her curse something under her breath and I couldn't help but chuckle. I finished my coffee a moment later and I decided to walk around and check out the Gilbert house. I looked around in every room downstairs and I was about to die for the second time in my life when I came to find something that caught my eye. It was the kitchen calendar. I looked over every date and sticky note it had on it. I raised en eyebrow when a tiny barely readable handwriting on today's date said that it was Jeremy's birthday. _I wonder how old he turned. _

Just then, Elena came into the kitchen.

"You're still here?" she asked, surprised.

"I surprised I'm still too but I was just on my way." I turned a smirk on her. "Thanks for your hospitality."

I walked out of the kitchen and I opened the front door and headed for my car. I heard Elena close the door after me. I was surprised that Elena's brother, Jeremy, was arriving on foot, hooded up and his white headphone wires visible hanging in front of his jacket.

"Happy birthday." I called. He didn't seem to hear me and I rolled my eyes when I knew why. His music was blasting through his headphones. I could hear every word on the song perfectly. I went up to him and pulled his hoodie down. He turned around, wondering who it was. I waved at him. He frowned and took off his headphones.

"I said happy birthday." I said.

He snorted. "Funny."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

He narrowed his eyes at the house.

"You're the only one who remembered my birthday and you're not even part of my family."

Jeremy:

He frowned this time. "Nobody remembered your birthday? What's the calendar for then if they don't even look at it?"

"Ah so that's how you know."

He watched me for a moment and I found myself feeling…shy as those dark eyes stared at me. Like if he was looking through my soul. For a moment I felt venerable.

"I'll be going now. Nice seeing you, Damon." I said quickly and turned to head to the door. I felt him grab my arm though it wasn't roughly. I turned to look at him, surprised.

"Sorry kid, I'm not letting you cut yourself off from the world on your birthday." he said seriously.

I stared at him. I looked down at his arm and then back at him.

"What do you have in mind?"

He simply smirked.

Mystic Grill:

"You want me to drink?" I asked, shocked as Damon ordered two shots of Whiskey.

Damon patted the seat next to him as he sat down. I hesitated but sat down. The bartender looked at Damon then at me.

"How old is he?" he asked Damon seriously.

Damon stared intently at the man. "We're celebrating his 21st birthday."

The men stared blankly at Damon for about two seconds before he nodded.

"Two shots coming right up." he said and turned around to pour the drinks. Damon turned to look at me. "How old do you really turn?"

"16."

"I remember when I was your age."

"Was it a good memory?"

He snorted. "Nope"

He popped the p.

"What went wrong?" I asked, curiously.

He shrugged. "Life was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

He paused and looked at me. He gave me a smirk. "I'll tell you when you're older."

I snorted. The bartender came and gave us our drinks. Damon passed me mine and held his drink in the air.

"To a shitty life." he said.

I held my drink up and bumped the edge of my glass with his.

"To a shitty life." I agreed and swallowed the shot. I grimaced at the burn in my throat.

"Another two." Damon told the bartender.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded and looked at me, waiting.

"Why did you want to hang out with me? I'm sure someone like…you has better things to do. I mean my family obviously doesn't think I'm important enough to remember my birthday."

"First off, what do you mean exactly about "someone like me"?"

I blushed. I don't know why but I did. I cleared my throat. His eyebrows seem to raise up to his hairline by my reaction.

"I mean that someone like…you who I'm sure has lots of money and can have any girl she wants."

He stared at me blankly then he began to laugh. He. Began. To. Laugh. I frowned at him as he continued. He calmed down after a few seconds and looked at me.

"You're growing on me." he said. Swallowing the shot the bartender laid down.

"Should I be happy?" I asked.

"Yes. You going to drink that?" he asked pointing at the drink. I shook my head. He grabbed it and swallowed the liquid.

"Alright so I didn't want you to just stay in your house because it's not right to do that on your birthday. You can do that everyday but not on that day."

I nodded, taking in everything he said.

"And plus it's not right that they didn't remember today. They have no excuse."

I nodded, looking down at the empty glass. "True."

He nodded. "But it's their problem. You enjoy today."

"Thanks."

He nodded. "Yeah."

We stayed in silence for awhile.

"Alright this is not fun anymore, let's go." Damon said suddenly and he slapped down a fifty dollar bill on the table and motioned for me to follow.

I got up and followed after him quickly. We headed to his car and I was going over to the passenger seat.

"Hold it." he said. I stopped and looked at him. He motioned for me to come over. I hesitated.

"Don't make me come get you." he warned. I went over. He held up his car keys.

"Where ever you want to go." he said and grabbed my hand, placing the keys inside it and walking over to the passenger side.

I stared down at the keys in shock. I glanced over at him.

"But I don't have a driver's license." I protested.

He got into the car. He didn't answer me.

"The cops might stop us." I added.

"I'll handle the cops now get in." he said determined.

"And I drank alcohol."

"One small shot."

"Who knows how intoxicated I am!"

"Boy, I'm not an patient person! Do you want to drive or not?"

I swallowed and looked the car over. _I totally do. _I looked back at Damon.

"But what about Elena?"

He rolled his head lazily to the side to look at me. "Fuck. Elena."

I smiled. "I imagine Stefan already has."

I opened the door and got in.

On the highway (Damon):

"Your sister is going to have my head for dinner." I mumbled.

It's been 3 hours on the highway. Every time I asked Jeremy where we were going, he would smirk. Half an hour passed. I glared over at him.

"This is my car and if you don't tell me where you're taking us, I'm taking us back, even if I have to knock you out and throw you in the trunk!"

"Trust me, Damon! I promise you'll have fun!"

I glared at him again.

"I promise." he repeated.

"Mmmhm. Being with you is the most fun thing I've ever done."

That must have hurt him because he didn't say anything until we got off the high way about an hour later.

The sun was setting over the mountains now. By my guessing, I would say we were in the state of North Carolina. Jeremy drove down confidently to our mystery place. That's when my cell began to ring. I had an idea who it was. I took out my cell. _5 points for me. _I looked over at Jeremy who took the car to the side. I pressed the answer button and pressed it to my ear.

"What's up, baby cakes?" I greeted.

"Damon, my brother is missing! Have you seen him?" Elena's scared voice asked hopefully. I glanced at Jeremy from the corner of my eye. He was begging with his eyes not to rat him out.

"No I haven't but knowing him at that age, I'm sure he'll show up soon." I said.

She paused. "I hope you're right. Okay so thanks, Damon. Bye."

"Yeah."

I hung up.

Jeremy was smiling as I turned to look at him. I frowned. "What?" I mumbled.

"Thanks for not telling her the truth."

"Let's just drive to where you want and we'll be out of there in an hour so we can arrive back at Mystic Falls before midnight."

His face fell. "An hour?"

"An hour." I repeated.

He stared at me in silence. I senses his strong disappointment. Made me want to know even more about where we were going.

"Fine, it will depend on where we are going, alright?"

His expression didn't change. He looked straight ahead.

"Well?" I insisted.

"The Shadow Dance club." he mumbled.

Pause. "A nightclub?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I rubbed my hand on my face. "And what's so special about this place? Considering we drove a couple of hours."

"One of the closest and biggest nightclub I know."

"Wait, you've been here before?"

"Once when Vicky was alive."

We stayed in silence. I thought hard about this.

"Well it is your birthday." I mumbled. He glanced over. I looked at him.

"Let's go then."

"So how long are we going to stay?"

I shrugged. "How much you want."

"What about Elen-"

I cut him off with a look.

"Fuck Elena." he said and drove off with a small smirk on his face.

Jeremy:

The club looked better than the last time I saw it. There was A LOT of people and it was a miracle we were able to find an empty spot in the parking lot.

We got off and locked the door. We closed the top and we headed to the entrance. My eyes widened when I took in the line.

"I'll take care of this." Damon said and walked over to the guard with the clipboard in hand. I watched as the guard looked at Damon. The guard suddenly had a blank look and he took off the red rope that blocked the entrance to the club. _What in the world…?_ Damon turned and motioned for me to come. I snapped out of it and I ran after him.

Inside was a mess of tangling dancing bodies and the pounding of music. I went behind Damon and grabbed the edge of his leather jacket as I followed him through the dance floor. I winced as I felt the brush of hands on my ass. I was grateful when we were out of there and went to the side. He stopped and turned around. I stared at him in confusion. His eyes held mischief. He leaned down and place his lips next to my ear.

"Dance?" he asked.

He leaned away and my eyes widened.

"But I'm a guy! Wouldn't you rather dance with a girl from here?" I yelled.

He shrugged. "I don't like the idea of leaving an innocent sixteen year old alone in a place like this."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not innocent."

"If you say so. Now do you wanna dance with me or not?"

I stared at him for a moment, thinking about this.

"Fine." I agreed. _What could it hurt, right? _

Enjoy the Silence by Anberlin started to play in the club.

**Note: Sensual part starts form here! If you don't like to read this kind of stuff, skip and search for the next note! **

"Turn around." Damon said.

"Huh?" I asked, not sure if I heard right.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned me around. I gasped when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I blushed like a school girl. _We shouldn't be doing this! We shouldn't be doing this! _I was ridged in Damon's arms. I didn't have the courage to look up at the people around us.

"Relax." Damon whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose. I felt a little lightheaded.

_Words like violence break the silence. Come crashing in, into my little world. Painful to me, pierce right through me. Can't you understand? Oh my little girl. All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is here in my arms. Words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm._

My eyes snapped open when Damon began to move his front with my behind and his lips brushing the side of my neck. My hands went on top of his on my waist.

"We…have to stop." I panted out.

He didn't respond. His lips stayed on my neck and trailed up and down. Then his nose ran along my neck and I swore I heard him inhale deeply.

_Vows are spoken, to be broken. Feelings are intense, words are trivial. Pleasure remains, so does the pain. Words are meaningless, unforgettable. All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is here, in m arms. Words are very unnecessary. They can only do harm. _He placed a small kiss on the side of my neck. I felt my eyes flutter when he kissed a spot was one of my most sensitive.

"Jackpot." I heard him mumble. He kept on placing small kisses there and I let my head roll to the side to give him better access.

I opened my eyes a little and saw on one was staring at us like I had expected. They were dancing with their partners, minding their own business. That's when one of my most favorite songs, System by Chester Bennington, began to play. I turned around in his arms. Damon looked down at me, wondering what I was about to do. I wasn't so short so I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around his neck, moving my hips from side to side, my eyes holding his. Damon smirked and placed his hands on my hips. I felt like a high school couple but I didn't care.

_You feel away. What more can I say? The feelings evolved. I won't let it out. I can't replace your screaming face. Feeling the sickness inside. Why won't you die? Your blood in mine. We'll be fine then your body will be mine. _

One of Damon's hands left my hip and held the side of my face. My eyes widened. Damon searched my eyes for a moment, waiting to see if I wanted to stop him. I swallowed when I realized I didn't want to stop him. Damon slowly leaned down. I let out a shaky breath when his lips brushed mine. I closed my eyes.

_So many words can't describe my face. This feeling's evolved, so soon to break out. I can't relate to a happy state, feeling the blood run inside. Why won't you die? Your blood in mine, we'll be fine. Then your body will be mine. _

I began to respond to his soft kiss. When Damon saw I wasn't having second thoughts, he deepened the kiss into something hotter. I felt his tongue touch my bottom lip in permission. I let him have it. I opened my mouth slightly, afraid. You think I would have gotten use to this or something since I did it with Vicky but Damon wasn't Vicky and Damon wasn't…female.

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me? Keep me down to what you think I should be! Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry? Keep on trying, I'll not die so easily. Why is everything so fucking hard for me? Why is everything so fucking hard for me? Why won' you die? You blood in mine. We'll be fine. Then your body will be mine…_

After a moment, I got the confidence and I slide my tongue against his. We made out for awhile, taking a break every few seconds to breath.

**Note: Safe to read again! **

"I think we should go now." Damon said. I couldn't help but let out a small pout.

"Seriously?"

Damon looked down at his watch. "It's 11:09."

I gasped. "Oh shit! Elena is going to be pissed!"

"Be scared while we walk back to the car." he said and began to push me to the entrance we came through.

Back on the highway (Damon):

I took the car this time to drive faster. Thankfully we didn't run into any suspicious police again. By the time we saw the sign welcoming us to Mystic Falls, it was 3:25 in the morning. _I could use compulsion on Elena but then I'm sure Stefan would be with her. _Few minutes later I parked the car in front of the Gilbert residence. Elena was sitting on the bench on her porch with my annoying saint of a brother next to her. _Another five points for me. _

Elena gasped and got up, running over to us as I turned off the car and got out. Jeremy got out too and I heard him groan when he saw Elena and Stefan coming towards us.

"Oh my god, Jere! You're back!" Elena said running up to him and giving him a hug. Jeremy tensed in her arms and didn't hug back. Elena turned to me while Stefan glared at me.

"Where was he?" she asked.

Jeremy and I looked at each other for a second. I turned back to look at Elena.

"He was walking around. Hanging out like a normal teen."

Elena frowned at me and then at her brother. "Would a normal teen be "hanging out" until 3 something in the morning?"

I shrugged. "Cut him some slack. If I was him, I'd rather be out here than in there."

"Damon!" Stefan growled. Elena placed a hand on his arm in reassurance.

"Especially when people don't remember my birthday." I said the last part firmly. Elena's eyes widened and she opened her mouth but no words came out. She slowly turned to her brother.

"It's…" she trailed off. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's too late." he mumbled and began to walk towards the house.

"Jeremy!" Elena called but the kid didn't stop his pace.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, Elena. Call me when you get tired of the guy next to you." I teased and got back in my car. Elena looked like she wanted to stop me but she didn't. Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder and they both watched me drive away.

Jeremy:

I felt so pissed. Elena acted like she cared for me which I know was bullshit. She didn't care of anybody but herself. She always had and always will.

"Jeremy!" I heard Elena call from downstairs. I locked my room door and sat down on the bed. Elena knocked on my door but I ignored her.

"Jeremy, I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you! I promise!"

"There's nothing in the world." I mumbled. Elena knocked for a few seconds, hoping I would answer her. She gave up a moment later and I heard her head down stairs.

"Hey."

I jumped and looked up. Damon was standing inside my room, looking at me seriously.

"Hey." I said and went up to him. Damon stroked my cheek.

"You came back." I whispered.

He smirked. "I needed to hear my rightful thank you."

I frowned a little, wondering if he was serious.

He chuckled. "Kidding. I came for…this."

He leaned down and kissed me. I responded quickly. I could get use to this.

We kissed for a moment and we pulled away.

"I have to go." he said and gave me one last peck before turning away and heading for the window.

"When will I see you again?" I called.

He paused and turned to me. "In your dreams."

He smirked and when I blinked, he was gone. I touched my lips with the tips of my fingers, remembering his kisses. I sighed. I had fallen in love with Damon Salvatore.

Note: Soooooooooo what you think?


	2. One Week Later

Happy Birthday

Chapter 2

Note: Decided to continue this! Yeahz! Thanks to all who reviewed for this!

Jeremy:

I couldn't stop thinking about Damon. He was in my mind 24/7. It's been a week since my birthday, since I last saw him. I've tried to sneak into Elena's room the times she was in the shower to get Damon's cell number but aunt Jenna had caught me the first time trying to go into Elena's room and she had asked me why I wanted to go in. I couldn't come up with a good enough excuse so she scolded me and sent me back to my room. She's kept a close eye on me ever since. I did try to also go to the Salvatore boarding house but I once succeeded but Damon wasn't home (least that's what Stefan said). Now was my chance. To finally get Elena's phone while she and aunt Jenna were outside doing something I didn't care. I kept a high alert though if they decided to come back inside. I went down the hall and next door and went into her room. She phone was sitting on her dresser. I went over and looked through her contacts. I found Damon and I copied his number into my cell.

I smiled in satisfaction and I left the cell where it was and got out of there successfully. I went back to my room and locked it. I went over to the window and speed dialed Damon's number. I looked outside and pressed the phone to my ear. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

My heart sped up and I swallowed.

"Who is this?"

"J-Jeremy." I stammered out.

There was a long pause on the other end. "Did Elena give you my number?"

"…Not exactly."

He groaned. "You're not going to become my stalker now, are you?"

I ignored that. "I've missed you."

This pause was a lot longer. "You're confused, kid. You don't love me. What you feel is a crush but it will go away very soon once you find a twinkie your age."

"Age doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. For the United States government too."

"Well how old are you?"

It was weird to hear a slight hesitation on this. "23."

"8 years is not that big of a difference…" I trailed off. It all came to me. _Why didn't I see it sooner? _The real person he was in love with was Elena. I felt a flood of jealously and hatred towards her. She was the favorite. She always got everything she wanted instead of me even as a child. When my parents were alive, they always paid more attention to her, especially mother. There was a time when I began to wonder why they had me then if Elena could have been their perfect only child. Damon would never really love me either.

"Jeremy? You alive?"

Damon's voice snapped me back to reality. My eyes widened when I felt a tear sliding down my cheek. I wiped it away with my free hand.

"Unfortunately." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Sorry to bother you."

I hung up. I laid down on the bed and placed the cell somewhere by. I closed my eyes but I opened them again when my cell began to ring. I grabbed it and took a look at the number. I frowned when I saw it was Damon. I tossed it away again and I rolled onto my side to stare out the window. I closed my eyes for a moment I felt myself begin to drift off into darkness.

Damon:

I rolled my eyes when Jeremy didn't answer my call. I don't know what his problem was. What happened that day was nothing. I was drunk and I just wanted him to let off on his Birthday.

"Who did you call?" Stefan ask. I glanced his way.

"None of your business."

"When it deals with Elena's brother, it does. I'm sure she wouldn't want him to get hurt."

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't know why you're talking about."

"I heard the conversation, Damon. I heard his voice on the other side of the line. He told you he missed you and my suspicious about that night were correct."

My lips were curling into a sneer.

"You were with him that night." he finished.

Being the stronger one, he didn't see it coming as I lunged at him and slammed him into the wall. The impact was so hard that I heard something crack and I knew I had broken a hole in the wall.

"If you tell Elena, I will kill you." I hissed venomously into his face and shoved him against the wall before letting him go. I walked away and grabbed my car keys and cell off the couch and headed for the door. I had to see Jeremy. I parked the car a block away and ran the remaining distance to the house and jumped up the tree to look into Jeremy's room. I saw him sleeping. I tapped the window a few times.

Jeremy:

I was taken out of my sleep when I heard tapping at me window. I frowned when I heard the tapping again. I rolled onto my side and I gasped when I saw Damon outside my window. He pointed to the window. I stared at him. _What should I do?_

"What do you want?" I asked, hesitant.

He pointed to the window again, face serious.

I shook my head.

He glared at me. I got up and went up to the window. I grabbed onto the edge of the curtains on each side.

"Don't you dare." he warned. I pulled them closed. I heard an growl on the other side. I went and sat down in front of my computer and placed on my headphones. I clicked on the song I wanted and it began to play.

_Crawling in my skin. These wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real… _

Damon:

_Fine if that's the way he wants to play. _He had to come out sometime. Tomorrow was Monday and I was sure he would be going to school. I doubt he would allow Elena to take him so I was sure he had to walk which would give me the perfect opportunity to talk to him. I won't let him escape until we got this situation cleared. I jumped off the tree and headed back to my car.

Stefan:

Damon wasn't the kind of person _or vampire _to love. I knew Damon did something that made Jeremy fall in love. I'm suspecting compulsion but I'd have to find out tomorrow morning. I was sure I would see Jeremy at school. The front door opened and I saw Damon come in, his face irritated for some reason.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Shut up."

He poured himself a glass of Whiskey and drank it all in one gulp. He glared down at his now empty glass before filling it up again.

"I'm guessing this had something to do with Jeremy?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes up at me. He growled and almost stomped out of the room. I took all of that as a yes.

_How strange. _He had visited Jeremy. By Damon's expression, it wasn't a good one but what made it strange to me was that my brother had visited him in trying to set things straight. Jeremy had sounded hurt in the phone conversation and that must have unbalanced Damon in some way. _Like I said, strange. _I would get the story the upcoming morning.

Jeremy:

I groaned when my alarm clock rang, indicating school was an hour and a half away. I sighed and sat up, stretching. I looked over at he curtain closed window, remembering how Damon had come by. I wondered what he wanted to say. I tried to get the thought of him out of my head as I got up from bed and headed for the shower. After, I dried and dressed into a black Disturbed band t shirt, jeans and black tennis shoes and went downstairs for breakfast. Elena and aunt Jenna were already downstairs. Elena was reading the news paper and she glanced up when I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." she said casually.

"Morning." I replied and opened the fridge.

"Good morning, hun, did you sleep well?" Jenna asked.

"Good morning and yeah." I lied.

In fact, I sleep about 4 hours. I couldn't stop waking up every half hour after having not-so-innocent dreams of Damon and it would take awhile for me to go back to sleep. I got out cereal and the carton of milk.

"Don't want eggs?" Jenna asked.

I looked over at the plate she was setting down for me on the table. Looking at it made me a little nauseous.

"I'll pass for today." I mumbled and got out a bowl and a spoon. I poured my breakfast and I began to eat, leaning against the counter. The cold milk felt pleasant down my throat. I blew out a short breath when I swallowed my first bite.

"Hot day, isn't it? The news said it was 80 right now and it's going to rise to about a 95 starting 1 o' clock this afternoon." Jenna informed.

"Hey, Jere, why don't you come with Bonnie, Caroline, and I to the pool after school?" Elena asked, smiling.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Don't think so."

She gave me puppy eyes. "Pleeeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeasssssseeee?"

"Let me think about it while I finish my bowl."

"Okay."

I didn't feel like going but it did feel hot inside the house and I was sure it was going to be worse outside. _I guess a swim wouldn't be so bad. _I finished my cereal and placed everything in its proper place. I turned to face Elena.

"Sure. I'll go." I said.

"Yay! Alright so we'll meet up in the school entrance."

"Got it."

I went upstairs to brush my teeth. I added on some cologne and I swung my back pack over my shoulder and I went back downstairs towards the door.

"Bye aunt Jenna!" I called.

"Have a nice day!" she called back.

I went out the door and closed it behind me. I began walking to school through my usual trail. It wasn't too far on foot.

Damon:

I waited until he was a good distance from the house before pulling up my car next to him. He jumped when I honked. He stopped and turned to me.

"Ride?" I asked.

He gave me a brief glare and continued to walk. I kept my car on pace with him.

"Don't talk to strangers huh? Good policy but then again…I'm not really a stranger." I said. I smirked when I saw a small blush on his cheeks.

"Leave me alone." he said, seriously.

"Oh come on, don't be that way I just wanna talk."

"I have to go to school."

"I know but this won't take very long."

He stopped walking and licked his lips. He threw his hands up and let them down on his sides again.

"Talk then so you could leave. But I have a good picture of what you're going to say to me." I turned off the car and laid my hand on the car seat.

"I'm sorry for doing what I did in the club. It wasn't right for me to lead you on like that. I can't return the feelings you have for me. But like I said when you called, you'll find someone else your age. I'm…very old."

"You're not that old."

"You'd be surprised."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

I waved it off. "The point of all this is that I want you to move on. Pretend you never met me."

He stared at me seriously but pain filled his eyes. "I know you love Elena."

I tensed at that.

"But…If you could just…give me a chance. I could be just as good as her if not better."

I stared at him shocked. _He can't be serious. He can't be in love. _

I shook my head. "Sorry, kid, that can't happen. Just move on."

I turned on the car again. "Get in, I'll take you to school."

He did and the whole ride was silent and awkward. We arrived and I stopped in front of the school.

"What if I don't want to move on?" he asked, turning to me. I sighed silently.

"Your crush or whatever for me will go away with time. You have to move on. That's all I can say."

He huffed in disbelief. "So that's it? Move on?"

"That's what I said about three times now."

"Damn it, Damon you can't do say that to me! Something like that can't just suddenly be forgotten!"

"It may not now but it will."

I had to look away when tears filled his eyes. I tried to ignore the guilt.

"Go to hell!" he hissed and got out of the car and slammed it closed. Some people looked at him and then at me. I ignored them and I drove away.

Note: Soooooo? :D


	3. Detention

Happy Birthday

Chapter 3

Note: I haven't forgotten about my other stories. I'm sorry I haven't updated them in a bit but I'm trying to get some ideas and trying to think of ways I could make some parts good and all that and it may take a bit but hopefully not too much. So mean while I'll update another chapter for this story (sorry to those who don't like this couple). But thank you for the ones who are reviewing this story! I feel happy that people like this couple too! Wooo!

Stefan:

I saw Jeremy heading for the school entrance. Thankfully, Elena hadn't arrived or there would be a lot of questions. I ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm. He looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes, ready to fall.

"What happened?" I asked, worried. He looked away.

"Nothing. Can you let go? I wanna go to class." he mumbled.

"Let's go somewhere more private." I said quickly when I saw Elena parking her car in an empty space. I ignored Jeremy's protests and pulled him over to the side of the building.

"Let go!" Jeremy snapped.

"Not until you tell me what happened that night!"

He tensed and couldn't quite meet me eye. "He found me walking around. Damon told you."

"I don't believe it."

"Too bad."

He turned to leave and I grabbed him again.

"Don't make me force things out of you." I warned.

He glared at me. "I don't see why you care about me? No one else does!"

"You're Elena's brother. Of course I care."

"Because that what she expects from you to feel."

I sighed and placed one hand on each side of his head when he leaned against the wall.

"You can trust me. I won't tell you sister. You have my word."

Jeremy stared into my face for a long moment. The school bell rang and Jeremy glanced over.

"Don't worry about being late. I need you to talk to me."

He looked back at me and licked his drying lips. "I don't know if I can."

"You can. Please."

He stayed quiet for few seconds. "I swear if you tell Elena-"

"I told you that I wouldn't. I also told you I would keep my word."

He went over to an empty bench and I went over to sit next to him. He folded his hands on his lap and kept his eyes to the ground as he began to retell the events.

"Elena and aunt Jenna forgot my birthday. I was pissed so I went out of the house for a walk. On my way back to the house, I met with Damon and he told me he had seen a note on the kitchen calendar, saying about birthday that day. Damon felt bad I guess when I told him that everyone had forgotten so he told me he wanted to hang out so I agreed and…" he trailed, hesitating.

"Elena will not know a word of this." I said honestly.

Jeremy nodded and he sighed. "He took me to a bar for a bit and I drank one shot while he drank…two or three I don't remember. Then he told me he was bored and we left. He gave me his car keys. After failing to convince him it was a bad idea, I drove the car and I drove us 3 or 4 hours away to North Caroline to a club called the Shadow Dance club. Somehow Damon managed to get us in without a reservation and without waiting in line and when we went in, he wanted to dance with me. I asked him why if he wouldn't rather dance with the girls there but he told me that he didn't want me to be alone in that place. He kind of forced me at first into the whole dancing thing. That's when…"

I waited patiently, watching his face. He turned to look at me. "That's when things started to get…a little hot. We didn't go all the way but he did like kiss me neck and then I started to get into it. I turned around and started to kiss him. After a moment, Damon told us we had to leave. He drove us back and you know the rest."

Pain filled his eyes at the rest. I felt bad for him. Damon should have known better but so should have Jeremy. Damon was the biggest fault out of all of this though. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Why were you crying this morning? Did he hurt you?"

"Yes. He broke my heart and…it hurts. It hurts bad."

I knew what it felt to be led on and then realize it was never real. I pulled him into a hug and at first he tensed then he slowly relaxed and hugged me back.

"He doesn't deserve you, Jeremy. It's his loss." I whispered.

"I still love him though. I don't think I'll ever stop loving him."

He began to shake slightly and I hugged him a little harder.

"It's gonna be alright, Jeremy. You'll see." I said in comfort when he tried to keep his breaking down as silently as possible. We stayed like that for a awhile.

Jeremy:

By the time I was done with my lame crying moment, it was time for second hour. We had missed our first class but I didn't seem to care.

"Thanks. You're like the big brother I wish I had." I said honestly. He smiled.

"Like I said, you can trust me."

I cracked a small smile and we headed we headed our separate ways, not wanting to go through a brotherly hug of goodbye.

Damon:

I had gone off to feed after leaving Jeremy at school. I had been rough when feeding because the girl couldn't stop complaining about the pain I had left her after. Not wanting to hear anymore from her, I had left her with the compulsion of forgetting about me and to return to what she was doing. The thing that pissed me off the most and still does, is I couldn't get the idiot out of my head. My mind kept going back to that night at the club. _He had felt so right in my arms…_I slammed my foot on the break of the car, making the car into a screeching halt. What did I think that? _How can such a…human make me feel this way? _I leaned back against the car seat and closed my eyes, trying to calm my anger and confusion. _Must be the hot weather. _I opened my eyes when a car blared its horn behind me. I leaned my head further back until I saw the car and driver upside down.

I gave him the most menacing look and the driver looked scared. He quickly began to back away and he got in reverse and took off the other lane. I smirked in amusement and I straightened up. I drove towards the Mystic Grill.

Jeremy:

No matter how hard I tried, Damon Salvatore slipped back into my mind through every hour. I hoped in 6th hour art, I would forget the past 8 days.

I arrived in art class and I saw Tyler Lockwood was sitting in front of the class. I decided to distract myself. I sat down next to my enemy. He ignored me and kept his eyes on his sketch book. I observed what he was drawing for a few seconds before I made my move.

"Who you drawing? Your father?" I asked, smirking, referring to a angry looking half elf half demon looking creature.

He narrowed his eyes at me but then he grinned. "No your mother."

I lost my smirk at that as well as my amusement. I stood up and grabbed my bag and began to head to another seat when I paused. I suddenly turned around and swung my bag, hitting him in the back of the head. Tyler yelled out in pain and surprise.

"What the fuck?"

"Mr. Gilbert, how dare you?" Mrs. Kensington, the art teacher scolded in disapproval. "How about taking your anger along with you to the principal's office and receiving a zero on today's activity?"

"What? But he-"

"Mr. Gilbert, this isn't Kindergarten! Out of my class and head to the principal's office!"

I looked around and everyone in the class was staring at me. Lockwood was glaring but smirking in triumph.

"Son of a bitch. I hope your mother is the next to die in this town." I hissed and I walked out of the class. Whispers of shock were immediately heard after that.

Aunt Jenna:

I was watching an old episode of "Sex and the City" on TV when the phone rang. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jenna Sommers ?" a male voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is principal Smith calling from your nephew's school."

_Oh no. Pleaseee not another fight. _

"Oh is there something wrong, sir?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kensington came in after Jeremy saying he hit Tyler Lockwood in the head with his school bag and then decided to also tell him that he hopes his mother is the next one to die."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'll be right over."

I was there in 10 minutes and walked quickly to the principal's office. Jeremy and the principal were waiting for me in the room.

"Please have a seat." Mr. Smith said. I went over and took the chair next to Jeremy's who was glaring down at his hands on his lap.

"Ms. Sommers, we have seen changes in Jeremy but we're hoping Jeremy won't go back to his old self. This kind of behavior is not acceptable-"

"Tyler brought up my mother in comparing her to an ugly cartoon drawing he was making. Do you consider that acceptable behavior, Mr. Smith?"

"Jeremy!" I scolded.

"Young man, two wrongs do not make a right?"

"Oh so you're not going to punish Lockwood also? Is it because he's rich and he's the mayor's son? Would punishing him bring your job into risk?"

"Mr. Gilbert-"

"I'll give him a proper punishment, Mr. Smith, I promise you!"

"Well I hope so because we need to see some permanent changes from now on. So I'll give him two weeks of detention every day after school from 3 to 4:30 from Monday to Friday."

"What?"

"Yes, sir, thank you. Let's go Jeremy."

"But-"

"I said let's go!" I snapped. He growled and he walked out of the room. I closed the door and we walked to the car. I opened the car and he got in, slamming the door closed. I got in and turned to him.

"You are doing it again." I said, glaring at him.

He turned to me. "It wasn't my fault! He didn't need to say what he said!"

"True but you should just ignore him or you'll get in trouble! I thought you had changed back to your nice old self!"

"I am changing, Jenna but Lockwood deserved what he got! I don't take back what I said!"

"In that case, no television, no video games, no ipod, no computer except for schoolwork, and you're not going out unless Elena or myself is with you for the next two weeks." I said and turned on the car.

Jeremy:

I leaned my head against the car. The hot weather was a burden against the burning sensation of my anger. I looked out the window as we drove back home, my thoughts of Damon filling my head to the point where I wished he was here right now. I needed him right now. Bad. He's the only one I know that could take the pain away.


	4. First Kiss

Happy Birthday

Chapter 4

Damon:

I had grabbed a teenage drunken girl from the grill and asked her to come along with me. I didn't even need compulsion for her to agree. We were on our way back to the boarding house when the girl couldn't wait anymore. I couldn't either so I pulled off to the side and laid my seat back. She came to my side and we began to make out. She kissed down my neck and I let her. Then that's when it happened. I let out a soft moan…and whispered Jeremy's name. The girl froze and leaned away and stared down at me, frowning.

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

I stared up at her and I suddenly let out a loud animal growl and told her to get off me. She did and I compelled her to get out and forget this ever happened and to just go home. I got my seat back up and I drove off to the Gilbert residence.

Jeremy:

I went up to my room without a word and I closed the door, locking it. I turned around and I gasped when I saw someone was in the room. I swallowed when I saw it was Damon. What made me nervous the most was that he looked like he wanted to kill me. He began to advance on me and I quickly turned to unlock the door but I wasn't fast enough. His hand was against the door. I tensed and closed my eyes, waiting for a hit or for the yelling to begin.

"If I didn't know you like I do, I would have thought you were a witch."

My eyes snapped open at his words. _What is he talking about? _

We stayed in the same position for a moment. I decided I was going to be the one to break the silence.

"Are you going to kill me?" I whispered.

"You have no idea how badly I want to right now." he growled.

That was the first time I felt the sensation that something was…dangerous about Damon. Not of how he looked but his energy was now letting of something that was…not human.

"What are you?" I blurted out.

Damon turned me around and grabbed me by the throat with one very strong hand. My eyes widened and I placed both of my hands over his arm. He stared at me with menacing yet curious eyes. "What did you say?"

I couldn't answer him. Not because it was a little hard to breath but because I was afraid to say anything that would make him break my neck with a twitch of his hand.

He gave me a mocking smile. "Can't you guess?"

He let me go and I fell onto the floor. I used my hands to break my fall and I panted for air. I saw him circle me, looking down at me with hawk eyes.

"I don't know how you do it." he said. I was surprised his tone was now calm.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're on my mind and I can't get you out!" he snapped.

My heart sped up with those words.

"Well I'm sure that can be arranged if you just went to Elena." I said bitterly.

I looked up and saw Damon's eyes were wide and his mouth slightly parted.

"Damon?" I asked.

"Just a bite."

Before I knew what was happened I was on the floor. His face was buried in the side of my neck and I gasped when I felt sharp teeth on my skin. _Vampire! _I wasn't afraid though. I realized then that I loved him more than I imagined. I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose, waiting for the pain to start. When he bit me, there was a sharp pain but it was gone as almost as quickly as it came.

When I watched vampire movies, I sometimes wondered what it felt like for it to happen to you. Now I know and it felt pretty wonderful. Especially when the vampire owned your heart. I tucked my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to my neck, urging him on. I watched the ceiling and I began to see colored spots at one moment. I felt myself start to weaken and I knew he was taking too much now. I wanted to tell him to stop but I couldn't make my lips move. I squeezed his hands. That seemed to do the trick. He pulled away and looked down at me with wide eyes. His lips were stained with my blood.

"Jeremy!" he called.

"Why did you stop?" I heard myself say. I surprised myself.

Damon bit into his wrist and brought it to my mouth. I looked down at it and up at him.

"But it tastes bad." I said almost like a child.

"You'd be surprised."

I looked down at it and hesitated. Then slowly I gave a small lick. I prepared for the bad taste of copper but I never came. I got something else and it was something out of this world. My eyes closed as I drank it down like cold water on a hot summer day. A moment later, Damon pulled his wrist away.

"You'll get sick if you take too much.." he explained. Few seconds later, I began to feel better. Damon helped me sit up and I was surprised aunt Jenna hadn't heard anything and came up, demanding what the commotion was.

"Why are you here?" I asked after a quiet, awkward moment.

"You're welcome."

I gave him a look. "Yes, thank you, indeed but I meant why were you in my room when I entered?"

"I told you the reason."

I stared at him for a few seconds to remember. "So you do…have feelings for me?"

His face turned serious and he stood up. I watched him as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I haven't been in love since Katherine." he said.

"I haven't been in love since Vicky."

"I told myself I wouldn't love after she died."

"I told myself I wouldn't love since Vicky left town."

I swore I saw him flinch.

"Stop doing that." he said.

"Doing what?"

"Forget it. I just…" he trailed off and I waited for him to continue.

He suddenly stood up. "I have to go."

He headed for the window. I quickly stood up and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Don't leave." I whispered.

"Jeremy-"

"I love you, okay?"

He tensed in my arms.

I continued. "Nobody has paid attention to me like you have. What I felt that night was real and it hurts me to know that what you did was just a…thing."

Damon:

_Heeere we go. _I glared at the window. It taking a lot out of me not to turn around and hold him, tip his head back and kiss him. _I was in love with Jeremy Gilbert. _

"You came back for some reason, right?" he insisted. "You said to move on this morning and now you're back. Did you come back because you can't follow your own words?"

_Don't answer. Just pull his hands away and jump out. Jump. Out. _

"Answer me!" he demanded.

_Fuck it. _I turned around and leaned down to kiss him. Someone knocked on the door.

"Jeremy?"

The other Gilbert had arrived.


	5. What If

Happy Birthday

Chapter 5

Jeremy:

_Crap. It's the devil! _I looked at Damon and he motioned for me to go over. He let me go and I walked over to the door when the knocking became persistent. I turned around but Damon wasn't in sight. I opened the door.

"Jenna told me what happened." She said.

I rolled my eyes, nodding. "You taking on a father role now or something?"

"Jeremy I just want you to know that if you're having any kind of problem, you should come to me instead of taking it out on other people."

I glared at her. "I didn't hit Lockwood because I was having problems! He insulted my mother and he needed to pay for it! I wasn't going to let him get away with that?"

Her eyes widened. "He insulted her? How?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! She's my mother too!"

_Unfortunately. _"Tell me something. If another girl were to insult her in your face would you not do anything about it?"

She started at me. She opened her mouth but then closed it again. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at the door.

"No." she mumbled.

"Glad we finally agree on something. Bye now."

I ignored her protest as I closed the door in her face and locked it. I heard her say something about how rude I was before walking off. When I heard her head downstairs, I looked around for Damon. I went over to the closet and opened it. I yelped in surprise when I was grabbed by the front of my shirt and pulled inside. The closet door closed and darkness surrounded me. Or should I say us? Damon pulled me close and we continued where we left off. I closed my eyes when his lips touched mine and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I blushed when I felt his hand slide under my shirt. My eyes snapped open when I felt his hands trail down to my belt buckle and I tore away from his mouth and pressed against the wall.

"N-No! I…can't do that."

"Virgin?"

I blushed. "No but I don't want us to do that yet. I mean come on, we barely told each other I love you about ten minutes ago or something."

I could make out his figure in the darkness. He didn't say anything and I was afraid I had made him mad.

"Damon?" I asked.

"I understand. We'll take the time to know each other first."

I sighed in relief at this. We stayed in silence for moment.

"What about Elena and your aunt?" Damon asked suddenly.

I froze. I hadn't thought about that. We would have to tell our family about our relationship some time or else they would come asking us questions about rumors they heard roaming around town. I'm sure the rumors would have a twist to it.

"I'll tell them but for now let's keep this a secret." I answered.

"For how long?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know."

"We'll we can't wait too long. People would start suspecting. Or what? We only going to hang out in your room, taking the risk of getting overheard?"

"No…"

"What I thought. So I suggest we tell them this weekend."

"That's two days away!"

"That's enough time for you to come up with a way to tell them about this without them wanting to cut my head off and eat it for dinner."

I felt so nervous. Who knows how they were going to react knowing I was gay. Especially knowing that the person I want is Damon Salvatore.

"Fine. I'll think of something."

Damon left after we made out for like three hours. Aunt Jenna then called me down for dinner. I didn't look at Elena the whole time we were at the table. Jenna noticed this but didn't comment about it. When I was done, I excused myself and thank Jenna for the cooking before placing the dishes in the sink and heading up to my room again. Nobody tried to stop me. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I got out my sketch pad and began to draw on the bed. A few minutes passed when I heard a crow, making me jump. I looked over at my window and saw a huge black crow standing under the open window. I stared at it, noticing it wasn't dirty looking. It's feathered looked soft and clean. I frowned when it stared at me with black eyes.

For some reason, I wanted to draw this creature. I flipped to a new clean page and began to draw.

"Hope you won't suddenly fly away. I would like to draw you." I said. I felt stupid for talking to it like if it was a human. It probably didn't understand a word a I said and would end up eventually, flying off into the sky. But it didn't. I stared at me the whole time I was drawing it and awhile later, I was done. I smiled down at my drawing and looked over at the bird but it was gone. I felt a little disappointed but I was happy enough that it stayed long enough to be drawn. _It was like it did understand what I said. But that would be impossible, wouldn't it?_

I took out my cell and saw it was 6 in the afternoon. The sun was low behind the trees. I wanted to call Damon just to hear his voice one more time before I went to bed early. I was feeling tired. I went through my contacts and pressed the call button when I found his name. He didn't answer and after a few rings, it took me to voicemail.

"This is Damon's cell. If I didn't answer it's because I'm busy or I don't want to talk to you. Leave your stupid message and I'll get back to you…if I feel like it."

Beep.

"Should consider changing your message. It's not very nice." I paused, thinking about what to say. "I…just wanted to call you to say goodnight. I'm heading to bed a little early. Something cool happened though. This black crow came and stood on my window until it let me draw it in my sketch book. Sooo…yeah I'll stop talking and head to bed. I love you. Bye."

I pressed the end button and sighed. I wondered what he was doing that was important enough to not answer. It didn't bother me but I was disappointed. But then I couldn't start acting like an obsessed school girl and call him or send text messages every hour. It would annoy anybody. I went over to my drawer and got out a clean pair of boxers and a night shirt. I went to take a shower. After, I dried and dressed and brushed my teeth. Someone knocked on my door. I went over to it but didn't open it.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your guardian. Now open up, please."

"I'm not fully dressed. Is there something you needed?"

"You're not going to eat before you call it a night?"

"Not hungry tonight."

"Alright. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

I placed my sketchbook and my pencil back in the backpack. I turned off the light and climbed under the covers. I stared up at the ceiling. I looked over at my cell next to me on the stand.

I realized I was hoping for Damon to call. I felt like a girl. I rolled onto my other side and looked out the window. I saw it was still open. I felt too lazy to get up and close it. Also, if Damon decided to come in for a nightly visit, I wouldn't mind. I stared to think about the both of us. Damon seemed to consider us a couple since he wanted for me to tell the people in the house that we were together. Then dark thoughts began to enter my mind. Thoughts that made me uncomfortable. _What if Damon finds someone better than me? What if he regrets this and leaves me? What if he decides in the future I'm not good enough for him? I'm just a simple, small town, human boy after all… _I watched the open window. I didn't sleep well that night.

Damon:

I had sent the crow to check up on Jeremy. I needed to see how he was doing. Later on, I had gone out to feed. I had left the cell in my room. I didn't come back until around midnight. I had a surprise waiting for me.

Note:

I'll try to make a poll. It's going to be about the next chapter of this story! :D Don't forget to review!


	6. Confrontation and Truth

Happy Birthday

Chapter 6

Note: Poll result option winner: Stefan finding out about Jeremy's voice message and confronting Damon about it.

Stefan:

I came back from hunting and going up to my room when a cell began to ring. It wasn't my tone. Then I remembered it was Damon's. It was coming from his room and I sensed he wasn't home. I went up to his room and saw his door was open. The cell had stopped ringing and I felt curious about who it was. Damon didn't have any friends and if Elena was in trouble or needed to talk, she would call me. I went inside and I saw his cell was lying on his bed. I went to it and picked it up. The sign "1 missed call" was on it and I pressed the button to see who had called him. I frowned deeply when I read Jeremy's name. Then another message came on saying Damon had one voice mail. I felt bad for doing this to my brother but this was Elena's little brother and if something was wrong I had to protect him too. I listened to make sure Damon hadn't come home. When I sensed nothing, I pressed the button to listen.

"Should consider changing your message. It's not very nice." Pause. "I…just wanted to call you to say goodnight. I'm heading to bed a little early. Something cool happened though. This black crow came and stood on my window until it let me draw it in my sketch book. Sooo…yeah I'll stop talking and head to bed. I love you. Bye."

I almost cracked the phone in my hands in shock when I heard those last words. _Jeremy loves him? What kind of sick game is Damon playing with the boy? _I couldn't stand for this. I heard the door close and I knew Damon had come home.

Damon:

I closed the door behind me and stepped into the living room. I stopped when I saw my brother leaning against the couch, holding up my cell next to him in the air for me to see. He didn't look very happy. Then it hit me. _Jeremy must have called. _

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I would like for you to explain to my why I heard a voicemail from Jeremy telling you that he loves you."

_Might as well tell him now. _"I was going to tell you on Saturday but I guess tonight would be fine."

Stefan just kept staring at me.

"But you really shouldn't go through people's things like that next time."

He didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes. I went over to the couch and sat down, Stefan watching me the whole time.

"Jeremy and I told each other how we felt this afternoon." I said.

"You guys are now in a relationship?"

"Neither of us asked the other but we know we are. So yes, little brother, we are in a relationship now."

Stefan stood right in front of me. "I will not let you do this."

"Who said it was your decision to make?"

"This is Elena's brother we're talking about here! Not to mention he's human and he's fifteen!"

I stood and got close to his face, irritated as hell.

"Elena is human and she's 17 and you don't see me telling you it's wrong!"

Stefan opened his mouth to say something but he closed it and looked off to the side.

"Cat got your tongue?"

He glared at me. "Just stay away from him. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll tell Elena."

I mocked a gasp. "Oh no! Don't do that!"

Stefan threw my cell on the couch and walked out of the house. I wasn't afraid of Elena. She can't make Jeremy do anything. No one can make us do anything. I grabbed my cell and dialed Jeremy's cell.

Jeremy:

I groaned when I woke up by the sound of my cell going off. I forced my eyes open and I looked at the clock. I frowned when I saw it was almost midnight. I reached over and grabbed my cell. I was wide away when I saw it was Damon calling. I pressed the button to answer.

"Hey-"

"Stefan knows. He threatened me to stay away if not he was going to tell Elena. I think he's off to your house to do that."

I froze. "What should I do?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to inform you."

"You're saying that like if Elena is going to accept us."

"If she doesn't she can't make you do anything."

"My aunt Jenna can. She can call the police on you for harassment to a underage!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm nervous."

"I understand but we'll get through this. I promise."

I smiled. "Okay."

I looked up when I heard someone in my room. I sat up and saw Stefan at the foot of my bed, staring at me seriously.

"He's in my room."

"I'm coming over."

He hung up. I placed the phone down on the bed, my eyes never leaving Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, nervously.

"You're not seriously in love with him, are you?"

I got out of bed and stood up. "So what if I am?"

"You can't."

I got angry and went right up to him and stared at him in the face.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he's not a good person."

"T-that maybe so but…he's changed. He loves me."

"Jeremy he can hurt you. Not only physically but emotionally. He's not the kind of guy to be serious enough to keep a relationship. He's been with many girls—guys even and he's done things that can't be forgiven so easily."

"I don't care what he has done in the past. I love him and he loves me."

"Have you ever asked yourself what would happen if he ever gets tired of you? If he finds someone better than one you day? Ever thought of that?"

I froze and I swallowed thickly. I looked behind him at the window.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Why are you trying to break us up? Why can't you be happy for us?" I whispered weakly.

Stefan didn't answer right away. He turned back and walked over to the window. I thought he was leaving without answering my question but he stopped right in front of it and stood there. I watched him, waiting for his answer of his next move.

Seconds stretched onto minutes and I started to become impatient. Before I could say something, he cut me off.

"Has Damon told you about Katherine?" he said softly, almost in a daze sounding trance.

"Who?"

"Katherine was the first girl who I fell in love with back when I was human. Damon fell in love with her too. She was such an innocent, caring girl. Fun and interesting in the things she had to say. She one night, came into my room and we…" he trailed off.

"You had sex. It's fine to say it. I'm not that innocent."

I heard him snort softly before continuing. "While doing such activity, she showed me who she really was. She not even human and much less what I thought about her. Later on, I realized she had compelled me and my brother into believing she loved us and we would be together forever while using us as her pleasure toys. In the end, she was taken away from us when father had placed vervain in my drink and Katherine fed from me but the point is that things aren't always what they seem."

"You telling me that Damon is like Katherine?"

"Basically." He turned around. "And…another thing is that his objective in coming to town was to get Katherine back from her tomb. He wants her back."

I didn't see it coming. Stefan was grabbed by the head and was in the strong grip of Damon.

"What are you two talking about, huh?" Damon hissed low down at his brother.

"Damon, wait! Don't hurt him!" I said as quietly as possible but firmly enough to show that I meant it.

Damon looked at me and then down at him. He let him go after a moment.

Stefan staggered back onto the wall to lean against it.

"I was telling him the truth." Stefan panted out.

Damon looked at me.

Stefan's words about Damon coming back to get Katherine was still fresh in my mind. I needed to know if this was true. Suddenly a knock came from the door. _Great. _

"Jeremy, is everything alright in there? I swore I heard talking." Aunt Jenna said from behind the door.

I went over to the door and opened it enough for me to see her.

"Sorry, I was reading a homework paper out loud. I'll keep it down this time." I lied.

"At this time of night?" she asked, suspicious.

"It's a very important paper. The teacher wants us to read it in front of the class and I want to sound perfect."

She stared at for a moment, thinking my words through. Finally she nodded.

"Alright but keep it down, please."

"Sure. Night."

I saw her walk away and I closed the door, locking it again. I let out a small sigh.

"We'll take this outside." I heard Damon say and I gasped when I was in arms and milliseconds later, falling down through the window. Damon let me go and Stefan jumped down after us.

Damon walked over near the trees and Stefan nudged me to do the same. We stood a few steps away from Damon and he glared at Stefan.

"What did you tell him?" Damon demanded.

"The truth."

"Anyone care to specify?"

He looked between me and Stefan. I needed to know what he had to say about the whole Katherine thing. Stefan's words were still fresh in my mind.

"Do you still have feelings for Katherine?" I asked.

Damon's anger changed to shock. He stared at me.

"Do you?" I insisted.

He narrowed his eyes at his brother before turning back to me.

"I use to." He answered.

"So you're not here to get her back anymore then? You meant your words when you confessed your love for me? Your concern for everyone knowing about us was real?"

Damon seem to tense more and more every second though he didn't seem to go with the need to lie anymore. With this, he couldn't seem to look at me in the eye.

"I do want to get her back. I can't suddenly forget her. I've wanted this since I learned she was still alive down in that tomb."

Yeah, that hurt but I wouldn't let it show. "That's all I needed to know."

"Jeremy-"

I didn't want to listen to anything he had to say anymore.

"Can you please help me back to my room, Stefan?" I asked him. He nodded and he grabbed my around the waist and he jumped in the air and climbed up to the room. I went inside and thanked him.

"You're going to be okay?" he asked me. I turned to him. I felt the lump in my throat and the tears in my eyes but I wouldn't cry just yet.

"Yeah."

It surprised me how convincing it heard. Stefan took my word and nodded, wishing me a goodnight. I was alone and I heard Damon's protests from down below.

"I need to talk to him! I wasn't done with that I had to say!"

"You've done enough damage as it is! You are not allowed to be near him again!"

I went over to the window and closed it, shutting the curtains and welcoming the darkness that surrounded me. I felt my way back to my bed and went under the covers, every movement I made feeling robot like. I laid my head on the pillow and tears began to fall. I closed my eyes. I didn't sleep that night.

Jenna:

I woke up do breakfast like every other morning. While the pancakes were cooking, I fixed myself a pot of coffee. Elena came down later to eat. Moments passed and Jeremy hadn't come down. I looked over at the clock and saw it was getting late.

"Is your brother still upstairs?" I asked her. Elena shrugged.

"He must be."

I frowned and went upstairs to knock on his door. No answer. I knocked a few times but nothing.

"Jeremy, you coming down to eat or not?" I asked. No answer.

"Jeremy, don't ignore me!"

Nothing.

I tried the door knob but it was locked. I began to worry.

"Jeremy open the door, please!" I raised my voice.

Nothing. _Oh god what if he fainted? _

"Elena do you have the keys to your brother's room?" I called, anxiously.

"No, he has it of course!" she called back and I heard her run out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She stood next to me with a worried expression.

"He won't open?" she asked.

"No!"

"I'll get-"

Suddenly we stopped when we heard walking inside and the door unlocked. It opened and there was Jeremy with the most broken look on his face. There were bags under his eyes and his eyes were red and puffy. Tried tears were on his cheeks and when he saw us, fresh ones began to slide down.

"Jeremy, what happened?" I asked when I got out of my shock. I grabbed his hand and checked him over for any sign of blood or injuries. When he didn't say anything, I looked up at him. He just looked at me with a zombie like expression.

I saw his lips move but I didn't understand what he had said.

"What?" I asked. "I didn't hear you."

Elena was right next to me, staring at him with the same worried expression.

"I wish…" I paused and swallowed. "I could have died in the car accident."

His words cut into my heart. We gently led him back to his bed and I sat down on side. His eyes were on the floor. I held onto his hand.

"Why would you say something like that?" I asked.

"Because then I would have never learned what love is."

A few seconds of silence fell in the room.

"Is this about Vicky?" Elena asked.

A small bitter smile formed on his lips. "I wish."

I looked at Elena. She met my eye. We wondered if we should ask him but if we didn't, we wouldn't know what to search for a possible solution for.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked.

He thought about this. I could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"Maybe later. I just want to lay down." He answered.

I nodded. "Take the time you want."

We helped him back into bed and Elena offered him something to eat. Jeremy refused with a "no thank you". We walked out of his room to let him rest and we closed the door.

Jeremy:

I stayed on my side, looking at the curtains that hid the closed window. I stared at it for awhile. I began to get anxious. I got up and went for a shower. I dried, dressed, and did all the necessities of every morning before grabbing my backpack and grabbing my iPod, placing the headphones into my ears. I opened the door and went out, heading down the stairs. I reached the door when I heard a gasp. I turned to see the Aunt Jenna coming up behind me with Elena right behind her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

I pulled on the strap to let the bag make noise. "School."

"But you said you wanted to lie down! You look awful!"

"Thanks for the compliment." I mumbled. "But I'm going to school. I want to learn, get some fresh air. I can't stay in that room all day. I can't. I feel like I'll go crazy."

She stared at me, searching my face. "What happened, Jeremy?"

I licked my drying lips and I looked away. "It's nothing."

"But-"

"I have to go or I'll be late."

"Let me at least take you!" Elena jumped in.

"Fine."

I had given curt answers to every random question that came from Elena.

"Nice weather, don't you think?"

"I guess."

"Are you still in art class?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

With that, she gave up and the rest of the ride was silent. We arrived and Elena parked her car into the first empty space she saw. I got out and closed the door.

"Thanks for the ride." I said and began to head for the entrance.

"Wait! Do you want a ride home after school? I mean…you are grounded."

I couldn't help but snort at that. I turned to face her. "That still on?"

Elena shrugged. "Well…maybe not anymore but…would you still like a ride home after school?"

"No thanks. I'll walk."

I walked away. She didn't make any attempt to accompany me to the building and I was glad for that. I didn't have the urge to talk to anybody.

Note: Don't forget to review!


	7. Werewolf Craziness

Happy Birthday

Chapter 7

Jeremy:

I got to my first hour class undisturbed by idiots. The bell rang for school to start and I took my seat at the back of the class. I took out my ear phones and waited for class to start. During class, I had participated many times. Everyone looked at me in shock, knowing I was not the one that loved to learn even though I stopped doing drugs awhile ago. When class was over, Alaric wanted to talk to me.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"You did a fantastic job today though I noticed you didn't turn in your homework. You've been missing a few now actually. Should I be worried?"

"I was having some personal trouble these past few days but it's over now but it won't be distracting me anymore."

He stared at me, nodding. "I don't want to be nosy but…you look upset or something."

"I didn't get sleep last night but I'll be getting back on track now."

I could tell he was curious about what my troubles were. If he knew that I was bi, he would probably consider me a freak. Didn't want that to happen and have the risk of aunt Jenna knowing. I didn't want anyone to know about Damon and I.

"Can I go now, sir? I don't want to be late for class." I said.

I nodded quickly. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

I walked out of there. The classes before art class went by quickly and I managed to pay attention and learn something in every one of them. I paused at the door and grimaced. I hoped that Lockwood would be absent today. No miracles for me today. I groaned silently when I saw him sitting in his seat next to mine. The first day of school this year, when the teacher had assigned us seats, I thought she had done it on purpose when she called my name and told me to sit next to Lockwood. I hated her for it.

I tried to act like nothing was wrong as I went over and sat down next to him. If he decided to say something, I would ignore him unless it was something smart and didn't provoke a fight.

"Morning, Gilbert." He teased. I didn't even glance at him as I took out my sketch book and pencil, turning to a clean page.

"Morning." I said simply.

"Didn't get sleep last night?"

"Why do you…" I stopped. I didn't want to start a fight. "No. I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't feeling well." I lied.

"You sick?"

I was getting irritated with his questions. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the questions?"

He shrugged. The bell rang and the class started. I turned away from him and listened to what she had in mind for us to do.

"I'm having a headache today so why don't you all just sketch until class is over. You guys will be starting a project but I'll give you all the details tomorrow." She said and she motioned for us to get started and she left the class.

"So what are you going to sketch?" Lockwood asked.

I had no idea so I shrugged. "Don't know. Out of ideas right now."

He nodded and then he said in a low voice so no one else could hear. "Listen…I'm not use to apologizing but I needed to say I'm sorry to you because it wasn't fair what I said to you about your mom."

I turned to him, frowning. He stared at me a little nervously, wondering what I had to say about his words.

"Um…well I'm shocked that you said that but I have to say that your apology can't be accepted to easily right now."

He nodded. "Okay, I understand."

I nodded and turned back down to my sketchbook. Tyler didn't say anything after that and he began to draw something on his own book. I was slightly curious and I tried to look at what he was doing from the corner of my eye.

"Wanna know something weird?" he suddenly asked while he kept drawing.

"Sure, I guess." I answered after a few seconds.

"My father started talking about werewolves yesterday during dinner."

My eyes widened. "Werewolves as in the kind you see in the movies?"

"The exact ones. He kept looking at me the whole time. It was a creepy thing for him to do even for him."

I thought about this. "What…kind of things did he say about them?"

"That they really existed."

I squeezed my pencil so hard, I thought it would break. "Seriously?"

"Yeah and the surprising thing is that my mother didn't say anything about it. She actually listened to the whole thing like if he was giving away some major gossip."

"That's so weird." I mumbled.

"Tell me about it."

After that, neither of us said anything for the rest of the class. I couldn't think of anything good to draw so I just stared down at it for the next forty minutes. When the bell rang, I looked over at Tyler's sketchbook and my mouth dropped open slightly when I saw what he had drawn. A werewolf. Except he didn't draw an ugly beast standing on two legs with sharp teeth and sharp claws, ready to kill. No, it was actually a large black wolf with round, amber eyes and an observing look on its face.

"Nice drawing." I said sincerely.

"Thanks. I had the urge to draw it for some reason. Father's sudden craziness must have gotten to me."

"I think it's awesome."

"I guess it is. Well I'll see you tomorrow." He said quickly and practically ran out of the classroom. It surprised the other students in the room too and they turned to look at me, wondering what I had done. I turned away and packed my things before leaving as well.

I began to walk home like I told Elena I would. I placed the earphones in.

_Would you mind if I hurt you? Understand that I need to. Wish I had other choices than to harm the one I love. What have you done now? _

I winced when the song reminded me of Damon. I wanted to change it but for some reason, I didn't. I love Damon too much.

_I know I better stop trying. You know that there's no denying. I won't show mercy on you know. I know I should stop believing. I know there's no retrieving. It's over now. What have you done? _

Stupid Damon. I can't get you out of my mind either. You're like some kind of incurable virus. I want to hate you but I can't. I should have stayed in my room all day. Why did I have to go out? Why did I have to fall in love?

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you but now you are slipping away…oh why? Why does fate make us suffer? There's a curse between us. Between me and you. _

I should have been more careful. I promised myself I would never fall in love because there would be no one to replace Vicky but my heart had a mind of its own and now for its actions, I have to pay the consequences.

_Would you mind if I killed you? Would you mind if I tried to? Cause you have turned into my worst enemy. You carry the hate that I don't feel. It's over now. What have you done? _

I can't hate you, Damon, but you and life make me regret not accompanying my parents to pick up my sister and dying in the lake. I know see that destiny had no good future for me. I'm meant to be alone and miserable and no matter how hard I try to change that, I can't seem to change the course of my life that has already been set for me.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you but now you are slipping away…oh, why? Why does fate make us suffer? There's a curse between us. Between me and you. _

I wiped that tear that slid down my cheek and walked home.

Note: I made a poll with two option ideas I have and I want you guys to tell me which you think is best for future chapters of this story! Go vote please and don't forget to review!


	8. I'll do anything

Happy Birthday

Chapter 8

Note: Poll option winner: Tyler and Jeremy become good friends and Damon gets jealous and wants Jeremy back.

Tyler:

I got into my car and drove home. I slowed the car down when I saw Jeremy walking alone on the sidewalk. _Why am I slowing down? Didn't I hate his guts since as far back as I can remember? _I passed by him and glanced at him. His sad face did the trick in making me stop. He stopped next to the passenger window and I rolled down the window.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

He stared at me, wondering what I wanted. I sighed.

"Want a ride home?" I asked.

His eyes widened in surprise. "You, my enemy since I was 5, offer me a ride home?"

"Don't get all smart ass on me right now. I'm serious about my offer."

He thought about this for a moment and shrugged. "Sure, why not. Thanks."

"Yeah."

He opened the door and got in. When he closed the door I quickly drove off towards the Gilbert residence.

We arrived in 5 minutes and Jeremy thanked me once more before starting to get out.

"Hey." I said.

He turned back to look at me. "Yeah?"

I felt weird for doing this. I didn't want Jeremy to think I was gay and having some excuse for being close to him. I wasn't gay but for reason, Gilbert seems easy to talk to like Matt. I could use another friend like him.

"Tomorrow is my birthday but I'm planning to make the party on Saturday. Well…it's not much of a party. Matt and I decided we should just go out of town and hang out, get drunk, and tap some ass."

Jeremy looked frightened as a deer in headlights.

"If the last part got you scared, I was kidding. Least about the tap some ass part. So you in?" I asked.

Jeremy seemed really hesitant about this. "Where would we be going on Saturday?"

I shrugged. "As long as it's out of town I don't care. Matt will be looking up some places. If you want, give me your cell number and I'll give you mine."

Jeremy nodded slowly. I got out my cell and he gave his number to me and vice versa.

"Alright so you think you can go with us or…your aunt won't let you?"

"It has nothing to do with my aunt. Just tell me where you think we'll be going and I'll think about it."

"Don't trust us?"

"No…I don't know, I mean, you're suppose to hate me like you always do!"

"People can change."

"That's what I thought before." He mumbled.

I frowned. "Huh?"

"Nothing. So just send me a text and I'll think about it. Bye."

He opened the door and got out, shutting the door and heading for the front door. I watched him until he got inside. _What a weird kid. Wonder what that was all about? _

Jeremy:

_What the hell was that? _I didn't understand his sudden friendliness. _He better not like me that way! I can't stand another heart break! _

As soon as I walked in, Aunt Jenna was right at my side.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm…better."

"I'm glad. You want something to eat?"

"No thank you. I just want to go lie down for a bit."

"Oh, okay."

I felt her eyes on my back as I went up the stairs and sat down at the edge of my bed.

_Crawling in my skin. These wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real._

I turned off headphones and turned off my IPod, setting it into the plug for it to charge. I got out my homework and I began to do it. By the time I was done with all of it, it was 6 in the afternoon and I was starving. I went downstairs to make myself something.

"Good to know you're hungry." Jenna said from the living room.

"Yeah. Got any leftovers?"

"I actually ordered pizza today. I saved you three pieces."

"Thanks."

"Mmhm."

I heated them in the microwave and placed them on plate. I got out the ranch and cheese and found myself a can of Pepsi and dug in.

When I was done with that, I placed everything in its proper place and headed for the stairs.

"I saw that Tyler had brought you home. What's that all about?" Jenna asked from the living room.

"Um…I don't know. He was feeling nice today, I guess."

I was heading to the stairs again when she called my name.

"Yeah?"

"Come sit down with my please. Seems we haven't really talked for a long time."

I sighed and walked to the living room, sitting on the couch next to her. She turned off the T.V. and turned to me.

"Alright so tell me what's wrong. You know you can trust me."

"Jenna-"

"I won't tell Elena if you don't want me to. I just need to know what's wrong. I want to see you smile again."

I lowered my eyes to the couch cushions. "It's not that I don't trust you, Jenna."

"Then?"

"I just…can't. Not now."

She pulled me into her arms for a hug. I tensed for a few seconds before hugging her back.

"This about a girl?"

I bit my lip. "No."

"Alright."

We stayed like that for a moment. _I'll do it. I have to tell someone. _

I leaned back to look at her. She stared at me.

"I'll tell you but I need you to promise me one thing."

"I won't tell your sister."

"Well, I would appreciate that but it's something else."

She waited.

"Please don't judge me."

"I promise."

I began to tell her everything. I didn't leave out everything except for the part about what we did in the night club. When I was done, I waited for her reaction. Jenna stared at me with a shocked face. Of course she would have never imagined this was the cause of my sadness. She never thought her nephew was gay.

"I see." She said. She licked her lips, thinking. I let her think about everything. After a moment she turned to me.

"So you really love Damon?"

"More than he will ever know."

She nodded then she held my hand in hers.

"I'm sure things will turn out the way you want them to. Good things happen to good people." She said, smiling.

I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"I hope so." I whispered.

Later on that night, Tyler sent me a text message. **Surfside Beach. In or out?**

The beach. Sounds harmless. Can probably take my mind off Damon too. Though there had risks of meeting other people but…I would be careful, that's all.

I texted back. **In. How we going to do this? **

**We'll come and pick you up at 6 in the morning on Saturday. Be ready. By the way, Mystic Grill tomorrow after school. In?**

**In. **

Damon:

Tyler was taking my taking my Jeremy somewhere. I would be right behind them no matter where it was. I had to protect what was mine. Jeremy didn't let me finish saying what I had to say. _I don't care about Katherine anymore, Jere. I love you and I will not lose you. I will kill anyone who tried to tries to take you away from me. _I watched as Jeremy went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. A bit later, he came out dressed and turned off the light. He went under the covers, not aware of me sitting on his tree by the window and watching fall to sleep. _Good night, beautiful. _I jumped down and left back for the boarding house.

Jeremy:

After school, I went to the parking lot to Tyler's car so we could go to the grill like we had planned. Matt was waiting with him and I greeted him and Tyler. On the way, Tyler had informed he invited some people from the football team as well as some girls he knew. We arrived a few minutes later and as soon as Tyler walked in, everyone began to shout in excitement and congratulated him. I stayed with Matt at the entrance.

"Let's go sit down." Matt said and I nodded, following him over to an empty table. I looked over at the guys who were laughing at something Tyler said.

"So how did this happen?" Matt asked. I turned my attention to him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"The last time I saw you two together, someone had to separate you two from killing each other. Now you two are friends?"

"Um…seems that way. Tyler was the one who started to be nice to me."

"Halleluiah. Maturity seems to finally be kicking in."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Hopefully."

Tyler came over to the table. "If you guys want anything to drink or eat, it's all on me today."

"Thanks." Matt and I said at the same time.

"Ohhh." He said appreciatively when a girl came in through the door. "If you'll excuse me, ladies." He said and walked over to her.

I rolled my eyes. "So much for maturity."

"It was worth the thought." Matt teased, shrugging.

A waitress came over to ask us if we wanted something. I ordered a cheeseburger with fries and coke. Matt ordered the same thing. She took it and told us it would be ready soon before taking off.

"No drinking for you today?" I asked.

"No, I'd like to be sober in a party every once in awhile."

Then something caught my eye. I turned to my left and my eyes widened. Damon was sitting at the bar across from us, watching me with a serious expression. My heart accelerated in excitement and fear. _What is he doing here?_

I looked away quickly and Matt noticed my face and looked over at Damon. He frowned and looked back at me.

"What's wrong? Did you see something?" he asked.

"What is Damon doing here?" I asked before thinking.

"Who?"

"Damon Sal…" I trailed off when I turned and saw an empty seat where he was sitting at a minute ago. _Did I imagine him? _

"You okay, Jere?" Matt asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah I just thought I saw someone."

"Were you about to say Salvatore?"

I hesitated but nodded after a few seconds. "Yeah."

"Damon, huh? Is he a relative of Stefan?"

I nodded. "Older brother."

"Well I didn't see anybody."

_Either I imagined him or he left too quickly for Matt to spot him. _

A moment later, the waitress came with our food.

"Thank you." We said to her.

"Yup." She said and was about to walk away when she stopped and turned back to us.

"I almost forgot." She said and dug into her pocket for something. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "A gentleman wanted me to give this to you."

I stared down at it like if she was showing me a venomous snake. I slowly reached out and took it.

"Thanks." I said. She nodded and walked away.

I opened it up, imagining who this note was from. One sentence was written on it but it said so much.

"What does it say?" Matt asked, noticing my nervous expression.

"I'll do anything to get you back." I whispered. I began to wonder how far he was willing to go.

Note: Don't forget to review! I don't know what I should make Damon do but I'll think of some ideas and make a poll so you guys can choose up to three!


	9. Believe me when i say i love you

Happy Birthday

Chapter 9

Note: Poll option result winners: To drink animal blood only for two days straight, Damon sings a song that Jeremy chooses in front of everyone, and for Damon to call Stefan to tell him I'm sorry for everything that he's done and that he loves him. Thank you for your votes :D

Damon:

I was surprised I didn't go mad from the impatience of having to wait hours for the stupid party to end. The sun had gone down and I almost shouted a blessing when I saw the blonde, my Jeremy, and the mayor's son come out. I needed to find out where Jeremy was going on Saturday and I was sure Jeremy wouldn't tell me a damn thing. I was delighted when the blonde went his own way while Lockwood gave Jeremy a ride home. I jumped down on the ground when no one else was in sight and I went over to him before he could get into his car.

"Excuse me." I said to him.

He glanced over at me. "Yes?"

I looked into his eyes. He looked into mind.

"Where are you three going on Saturday?" I asked.

"Surfside Beach." He said in a daze.

I thought about this. "How long do you plan to stay there?"

"The weekend. Go Saturday morning, leave Sunday afternoon."

_I should defiantly go. I can't take the risk of Jeremy finding someone better than me. Well, that's actually impossible but I couldn't let him fall for someone else. _

"What's your name?"

"Matt Donovan."

"And the mayor's son?"

"Tyler."

I nodded. "Forget we had this conversation. You never even saw me. Now get in your car and go home."

He nodded and he got into his car, closed the door and drove off. I watched him leave, thinking.

_Better buy some appropriate clothes tomorrow. _

Jeremy:

Tyler told me would be coming back to Mystic Falls sometimes Sunday night. I understood and I thanked him for the ride before getting out. I knew neither Elena nor Jenna would understand so I decided to leave a note for Saturday morning on the kitchen table. I hoped I wouldn't wake anybody up when I left.

I saw Elena and Stefan sitting on the couch, making out. I wrinkled my nose at the sight and went up the stairs to my room. I closed and locked the door behind me. I took out Damon's note I had placed into my pocket. Matt looked concerned and told me to be careful and call the police. I told him it was probably just a joke and changed the topic, quickly placing the note into the pocket of my jeans.

"Are you following me now?" I whispered aloud, wondering. I jumped slightly when someone knocked on the door. I opened the door and there stood Jenna.

"A call would have been nice." She said, frowning in disapproval.

"Sorry, aunt, I forgot but I'm fine. I was celebrating Tyler's birthday."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You're kidding."

I shook my head.

"So are you friends now?"

"Seems so."

She nodded. "Never thought this day would come."

I snorted. "That makes two of us."

We stood looking at each other in silence for a moment. Her eyes softened.

"How you feeling with the whole Damon thing?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Better, I guess."

"If you need me you know I'm here."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Jenna."

She nodded and looked down the stairs. "Better check up on those two. Wouldn't like for them to be doing something they can't do in front of me."

"That makes two of us, again."

She laughed and she headed down the stairs. I went back inside my room and locked the door behind me.

I went over to my closet and began to look for my bathing suit. I found one but I remember it was one I haven't used since I was twelve. _Guess I have to go and buy one tomorrow. _I hated the idea of shopping but any right size black one would do. I went for a quick shower before I got into bed.

Damon:

Back at the boarding house, I had gone up to my room, thankful that Stefan was not home. I felt anxious to move around so I decided to go through Stefan's stuff for the heck of it. I found nothing interested (which I wasn't surprised) until I came to find his IPod on his top drawer stuck between two white shirts. I was curious to see what was on his playlist and I placed on the ear plugs and searched through his songs. I smirked when I saw he had some Miley Cyrus songs. _Blackmail note in mind. _I listened to a couple and liked them. Then I came to one that caught my eye. It was called "Broken". _Sounds like something my brother would have. _

I choose that one to play and I froze when I heard the lyrics.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away. You've gone away. You don't feel me here anymore…_

I looked out the window. It reminded me of Jeremy. Except, unfortunately, I didn't have a single picture of him. I took Stefan's IPod with me to my room and I lay down to listen to the rest of the song. Awhile passed and I was so deep into my thoughts I didn't see Stefan come in.

"Is that my IPod?" he demanded.

"Maybe." I said.

He sighed. "Fine, listen to it but I want it back sometime."

I nodded, not even glancing down at him as he left my room and went next door to his own.

Next morning:

Tomorrow, Jeremy would be leaving. I had to get ready to go with them unnoticed.

I took a shower and did all my necessities before going downstairs.

"Where you going?" Stefan asked, curiously.

"Out."

I went out the door and to my car. I felt my gums were itching and I went for my two legged breakfast before heading to the sports store. I spotted the swimsuit area and I walked over to it. I began to search for the nice one that would go along with my sexy body.

Jeremy:

I entered the sports store and I asked the clerk where the swimsuits where. He showed my where and I thanked him. I was half way over to it when I froze. _Good god, no. _It was Damon, checking out the swimsuits.

I was about to turn around when he looked up and spotted me. I ran this time but not very far. I took three steps before Damon was standing in front of me.

"Jeremy-"

I cut him off. "No! Shut up! I don't want to hear anything you have to say!"

I made a move to pass him and he grabbed my arm. "You have to listen to what I have to tell you."

"I'm not interested!"

"Too bad."

Damon's hand came over my mouth and he dragged me to the back of the store. No one was in sight. He made me look into his eyes and he told me not to scream. I felt the need to obey and my head nodded involuntarily.

He uncovered my mouth and I glared at him. "How dare you compel me?"

"Least you won't scream for help now."

"Fuck you!" I hissed and tried to walk away. I tensed when I felt his hands wrap around my waist. He pulled me back against his chest.

"I don't love Katherine anymore. She could rot down in the tomb for all I care." He said firmly in my ear.

"Liar." I growled, struggling in his grip.

"I know what I said to you before and I'm sorry but you didn't let me finish!"

"I don't believe you!"

"I love you, Jeremy! You have to believe that! Fuck you're in my dreams now every night! I can't get you out of my head!"

I wanted to tell him the same thing. He was in my dreams and in my head. Some part, deep inside me, believed his words. The rest of me was afraid to. It didn't want me to hurt more than I already was.

Damon took my silence as a defeat and he turned me around. Before I could protest, his lips were on mine and I didn't know why but kissed back. I missed this. I missed him so much.

It was about a minute into the kiss my senses came back to me. I gasped and jerked back. Damon's grip wasn't strong at the moment and I was out of his arms. I panted and I looked down at the floor, not being able to meet his eye.

"What-"

"I'm sorry!" I said and I ran as fast as I could out of the store. Damon didn't try to stop me this time.

Note: New poll for future story up on my profile! Please go vote and don't forget to review!


	10. Hotel

Happy Birthday

Chapter 10

Note: The poll option winner: Future Damon/Jeremy. The Salvatores need employment and Jeremy will take the job. It's up right now! It's called Cooking Has Never Been This Good!

Jeremy:

Damon's taste on my lips couldn't seem to fade away.

"Jeremy if you glare any stronger out the window, it's might break." Tyler teased. I turned away from the window. _I was glaring? For how long? _

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"What's on your mind? Feel bad for escaping?" Matt asked.

"No. I don't feel bad about that. It's…nothing you two should worry about."

Tyler raised an eyebrow at me through the head mirror. "Maybe it is. You were glaring at the window since I drove off from your house."

"Oh well…it's still nothing. Sorry, I'll not ruin the day any longer."

Tyler shook his head. "You're not ruining shit, don't worry."

Tyler changed topic and I drifted into my thoughts again.

I loved his kisses, that was for sure. I love everything of him. I wanted to stay with him but I couldn't just pretend what he said didn't happen. _But what he said about not loving her anymore. _Did I trust him?

Damon:

I was two cars behind Tyler's. Awhile later, the beach got in view. I felt jealously flood through me at the thought of someone flirting with Jeremy. I would knock their teeth right off the person. I saw them take an exit and I took it as well. Another while later, they found a parking spot and I took my spot seven cars away. Had to be careful. I couldn't let Jeremy see me…yet.

Jeremy:

We found a good spot to lay our stuff down.

"We'll It's hot as hell so I'm going to go for a swim!" Tyler said, taking off his shirt and throwing. It hit me on the face. I took it off and I saw him running to the water. I rolled my eyes, smirking in amusement and placed his shirt on the ground.

"You going to swim too, right?" Matt asked, checking out my clothes.

"I was planning to buy one here."

"I wouldn't suggest that. The trunks here are pretty expensive. You couldn't buy one in town?"

"Um…no. They were closed." I lied quickly.

He frowned. "Odd."

"Well I'm off to buy a trunk. See you in a bit." I said and walked over to the shops before Matt could say anything else.

I got myself a pair of black trunks and went to the bathroom to change. I went back to the beach spot. Matt was in his blue trunks and he glanced up at me and snorted.

"What?" I asked.

"Figures you would pick the black."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I demanded, half teasing.

"Nothing." he said, raising his hands up in a defensive gesture.

We placed on sun screen.

"Tyler is going to look like a lobster by the end of the day." Matt commented.

I laughed.

Tyler went out of the water and ran up to us.

"Give me some of that. My skin is hurting already."

"That's what you get for being the desperate ass child and heading into the water." Matt said, shrugging.

"And throwing your shit in people's faces." I joked.

"Oh, sorry about that. Could have been worse though."

"How?" I asked.

"Could have thrown my underwear at your face."

"Ew." I mumbled, wrinkling my nose at the thought of Tyler's used underwear in my face.

"Then your face would have ended up looking like Matt's." Tyler said, laughing when Matt reached over to grab him but jumped out of the way.

"Kidding, man." Tyler said.

"Moron." the blonde said, rolling his eyes and adding more cream to his neck.

"That's enough, children. Finish up so we could go swimming." I said, smirking.

"Sure you don't need any floaties?" Tyler teased. I got up and chased him.

Awhile later, we got our sun screen on and we were ready to go in the water.

"Last one in the water is gay!" Tyler said.

"Isn't that too late for you?" Matt asked, bumping Tyler hard enough to make him fall on the sand. I was the first one in the water but I couldn't help but think about what Tyler had said. _I wonder what the guys would think about me loving Damon? _

Damon:

_Ugh, Jeremy looked happy without me. He didn't seem to be remembering the kiss we shared yesterday! _But I was going to wait until the night to see him. A couple of bikini girls walked past by me, checking me out and giggling. _I'm hungry._

Jeremy:

Time flies when you're having fun indeed. Before I knew it, the sun set was going down and the moon and stars were shining. By the time we were done swimming for the day, the guys and I were starving so we gathered up our stuff and left them in Tyler's car, only taking our wallets with us. We got some shrimp cocktail. Tyler ordered three beers.

"Umm…so I guess I should be the one who drives so no drinking for me." I said.

"Oh, come on, main! Don't be such a goody two shoes!" Tyler said.

"I'm not a goody two shoes but one of us has to make sure to even make it to the hotel." I reasoned.

"Who said we were staying in a hotel?" Matt asked, frowning in confusion.

I stared back and forth between the two guys. "B-but…where are we going to sleep? The car?"

"No, out here with the drunks! It's the beach life!" Tyler said, smirking.

My eyes widened.

They stared at me in amusement before they cracked up laughing.

"We're kidding man, lighten up!" Matt said, biting on a piece of shrimp.

"Don't have a heart attack on us!" Tyler added, shaking his head.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "That was actually a nice one."

The waitress brought the beer. Tyler and Matt opened theirs. Tyler opened mine and handed it to me. I took it carefully, hesitating.

"Don't worry, Nancy, the hotel is in front of the beach. We don't even need to use the car." Tyler said, raising his beet bottle up in the air. Matt did the same.

"Nancy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just raise your bottle!"

I rolled my eyes and raised it up.

"Cheers to drunken sex after our meal!" Tyler said.

"What?"

"Lighten up, Gilbert! Kidding again!"

Matt laughed a took a swig of his beer. Tyler did the same. I lowered down my bottle and looked down at it, not sure if I should drink or not.

"Being the birthday boy, I demand you to drink!" Tyler said, grinning.

"Yeah, I don't care. The only reason I would listen if you were the president of the United States but if you were, you would do the right thing and not order fifteen year olds to drink what they shouldn't. Cheers."

I too a swig of my beer. I grimaced at the taste. "God, that's nasty!"

"It is? I saw you drinking this every time I saw you." Tyler said.

Matt elbowed him.

"What the hell, man?"

"I was a different person back then." I said shrugging and placing the bottle in front of me.

We finished our meal and we each placed in money for the bill before leaving.

"Where two now? If you can even remember where we are!" I mumbled the past part, watching the two boys wrap their arm around each other's shoulder. I yelped in surprise when Tyler pulled me in between.

"We are family! I've got all my brothers with me! We are family! Get up everybody and sing!" Tyler sang then laughed. I struggled to get out but they were stronger than I was so I had to go along.

"Tyler, you're drunk." I said.

"Really?" he asked, confused.

I sighed.

I gasped when Matt and Tyler both feel onto the sand at the same time, bringing me down with them.

"Ow, guys! I can feel pain, you know?" I snapped.

They ignored that and Matt asked what we should sing next.

"No! No singing!" I said firmly.

"Don't know that song but how about we sing…"

2 hours later:

I was ready to kill myself. Literally? Maybe.

"Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins!" Matt and Tyler sang, almost in tears.

"God I miss Vicky! Why did she have to die?" Tyler asked the sky. People were looking at us weird now. Though some seem to think of us as amusing as began video taping.

I looked down at the sand, embarrassed.

"I love you, Elena! I know Stefan maybe hotter and richer than I am but I love you! Doesn't that count for anything?" Matt shouted at no one in particular.

"HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I screamed, reaching my limit of patience.

Damon:

I was very jealous when those two idiots had the opportunity to have Jeremy in their hands. Lockwood and Donovan began to act like total morons. When Jeremy screamed for help, my paper as his savior came in. I ran over to them and I took Jeremy away from them.

Jeremy's beautiful eyes widened when he looked up at me.

"W-what…what…are you doing here?" he asked, shocked. He looked down at my trunks.

"You knew we would be here?" he demanded.

I couldn't lie to him. Why should I? I need to tell him everything I feel.

"Could we talk somewhere more private?" I asked.

He hesitated at this but I was surprised he agreed. "Fine."

We walked a good distance from the people and the two morons and I turned to look at him.

"How did you know?" he asked me before I could say anything.

"I…asked your blonde friend where you were going."

"And he gave you the answer? So easily?"

"Well…no."

He waited.

I sighed. "I compelled him. I'm sorry."

Jeremy shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this. I'm going back."

He began to walk back but I grabbed him and pulled him close to me. He struggled in my grip.

"Please, just listen to what I have to say then think if you should leave or not!"

His struggle paused for a moment while he looked up at me. "You hurt me the first time you told me the truth!"

Pain and guilt filled his eyes when I said this. "I know and I'm sorry."

He said that with total sincerity.

"But you seriously didn't let me finish." he added.

I watched his face, looking for any sign of lies but I saw none.

"Talk then."

Jeremy:

We sat down on the sand and I watched his face the whole time.

"I fell in love with you, the first time I saw you that night you saw Vicky die. I know what it feels like to lose someone that you love and not being able to do anything about it. It took a lot of me not to attack you with kisses the night Elena…" he trailed off. He looked away.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered, shocked.

He didn't answer.

"Damon, tell me what the hell you're talking about!" I demanded. "What do you mean I saw Vicky die? I thought she left town!"

He wouldn't look at me. "I'm sorry."

I stared at him, not knowing weather to punch or hug him. "I don't…"

_I don't understand anything. _"What happened to Vicky? Tell me!"

"Your sister told me to erase your memories of Vicky getting killed because she was too much of threat to the town." he said, pain in his tone.

"Who killed Vicky? Why was she a threat?" I asked desperately.

He looked up at me. I wish he hadn't. It held way too much pain and guilt. It made me hurt even more.

"Because I turned her. She got out of control and Stefan had to kill her."

I felt the color drain from my face and I looked down at the sand, tears in my eyes.

"Jeremy?" he asked when I didn't say anything for a long time.

They finally slid down my face. "I loved her, you know? She may have gotten me into bad habits but it was all to get close to her. To get her to notice me. Then when she realized that I really did love her, we started to hang out more but she couldn't stop getting high. She didn't want to but I still loved her. The last thing I remember is…that she was acting weird and rough with everyone and then…it's all hazy."

After a moment, Damon said, "I guess I'll be going."

I jerked my head up at him when I saw him stand up. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry for doing what she said."

He began to walk away.

"No! Wait!" I yelled and I stood up. I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

He stopped and waited.

"She's gone and I have to move on! But I fell in love with you too the first time I met you but…I hadn't really thought about it until that night at the club."

"So you believe me when I say that Katherine is nothing to me?"

"Yes. I can hear it and plus…" I gave a soft laugh. "You wouldn't have followed me all the way out here if you didn't care about me."

Damon turned around and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly. Then he tipped my chin up and he pulled me into a kiss. This time I didn't plan to run away.

Damon:

My heart soared with joy I haven't felt in years when our lips touched. We kissed for what it seemed hours. When we took a break, we looked into each other's eyes. I reached out and traced his bottom lip with my thumb.

"Let's go." I said.

Jeremy:

I had a feeling I knew where we were going next and I blushed. I did want it but I just couldn't help but feel embarrassed about it.

When we got to the hotel, Damon made a reservation into one of the most expensive hotel rooms. The lady at the desk smirked at me when she realized we were not friends or business workers.

"Enjoy your nice, gentlemen. If you need anything, don't feel free to give me a ring." she said winking. _Of course she would want a threesome. Hope she likes disappointments. _

"Sure." Damon said quickly and got our card key and went into the elevator. We made out in the elevator and Damon checked out the room number and ran to the room. Damon stuck in the card in and pulled it out when the door opened. He pulled me in and slammed the door closed.

"Not so fast. We have all night."

And what a night it was.

Aftermath:

I rested my head on Damon's shoulder, cuddling close to him.

"That was nice." I whispered.

"Yes, it was."

He tipped my chin up so we could kiss. He trailed kisses down my throat and to the side where the two fang puncture wound was. He brushed his lips over it and I shivered.

"Does it hurt?"

"No…it just feels sensitive or something."

I closed my eyes when he ran his tongue over it.

"Your blood tastes so amazing. Everything about you is."

"Good to know." I said, blushing.

His lips met mine again. A moment later, we paused.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

He climbed over me and gave me a mischievous smile.

"Round two."

It was a long night…not that I complained.

Note: Haven't forgotten about the poll thing about what Jeremy is going to make Damon do! I'll do it next chapter! :D Don't forget to review!


	11. Doubts and Troubles

Happy Birthday

Chapter 11

Note: To make up for my lack of updates, I made this chapter 19 pages long! But I am really sorry about able to update as often anymore. I have too much homework during the weekdays and stuff. Plus I got into choir this year so I'll sometimes be having after school stuff as well for that. Our first concert is next month *shakes nervously* so wish me luck for that guys! :D Enjoy!

Jeremy:

My eyes opened when the sunlight shined through the windows. I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before turning my head to see a sleeping Damon. I blushed when memories of last night hit me. Damon's bed hair was sexy. _He looks like an angel when he sleeps. _I stifled a laugh. Damon was anything but an angel. _Especially in bed. _I then slowly reached out and caught a strand of Damon's short hair between my fingers. Damon mumbled something in his sleep. I smiled. A ran my fingers carefully through his hair. It felt like silk. My fingers then began to trail down his face, down to his lips and paused to trace them with a finger before moving over down his throat and over his shoulder and kept moving down...

"You're planning to man handle me now?"

I retrieved my fingers and stared into Damon's smirking face. His eyes looking into mine.

"Sorry." I said.

He rolled his eyes and suddenly he was on top of me. "Idiot, I was just teasing you."

"Good to know."

He leaned down and captured my lips. That's when I remembered the guys.

_Shit. Hopefully they got to the room. _I pulled away from Damon.

"Got to go check on the guys." I said. Damon gave me a slight pout.

"You're going to leave me alone?" he asked, mocking hurt.

"I'm just going to call to see if the checked in."

I didn't have anything on so Damon whistled when he saw my naked back.

"Nice. Very nice." he mumbled appreciatively.

I hid my blush as sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the room service phone and called the register downstairs.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" a female voice asked.

"Good morning, um, I would like to check if my two of my buddies got into their rooms safely last night."

"Alright. What are their names?"

"Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood."

"One moment, please, I'll check."

"Thank you."

I shivered when Damon wrapped his arms around me and brushed his lips over my neck wound he made.

"Stop it." I said, covering the bottom part of the phone with my hand.

"Sir?" the lady asked.

"Yes?"

"They did check into their rooms last night. If you would like to call them, dial their room number 245."

I sighed with relief. "Alright. Thank you."

"No problem."

"Bye."

I hung up and turned to Damon. "Going to call them."

"Can we after go for round three?"

"Prev." I said, smirking. "Maybe, if you behave."

I grabbed the phone again and dialed. Tyler answered in a grumpy voice.

"What?"

"Good morning to you too, sunshine! Sounds like the hangover is going well!"

"Couldn't you not talk so loud? My head feels like it's going to explode." He hissed.

"How's Matt?"

"Having a shitty time as well. Think he as a migraine because he told me to cover up any peck of light. Told the lady at the register to send someone some medicine for it. Seems to be helping."

"So we leave tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah. Later. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yup, just wanted to check up that you guys didn't end up in prison."

"You're fucking hilarious."

"I'm just that kind of guy."

He snorted and hung up. I hung up as well.

"So-" I began but was cut off by Damon's unexpected move.

I yelped when I was grabbed and thrown back onto the mattress. I huffed and glared up at him.

"Have you ever taken no for an answer?" I mumbled.

He thought about this for a few seconds. He grinned. "Nope."

He leaned down and kissed once and placed his forehead gently against mine.

"I love doing this with you."

I slapped him on the arm. "Well don't get too use to it, this won't be happening every ten minutes."

"How about every fifteen?"

I slapped his arm again.

"I'm kidding." he said brushed a bang from my forehead.

"Aunt Jenna knows." I whispered.

He froze. "About us?"

I nodded.

"What did she say?"

"Believe it or not, she took it well. She was my support while…" I trailed off.

Pain filled his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter anymore."

We stayed in silence for a moment.

"And Elena?" he asked.

"She doesn't know. I told Jenna not to tell her but I'm going to have to tell her now."

"You afraid of her reaction?"

"No." I said, smiling.

He smiled back. "Good." he said and kissed me.

_Here we go again. _

That night (Damon's POV):

We had ordered breakfast then showered and did other necessities. We went down to the beach to kill time and hang out together. When twilight came along, we headed back to the hotel to head over to the two moron's room.

I felt in the clouds and amused about what Elena and Stefan will say. _Especially my annoying brother after all that commotion at the Gilbert residence_. I walked along side Jeremy as we headed over to two moron's room. Jeremy knocked and Tyler answered a few seconds later. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me.

"Hey, Ty. Can we come in?" Jeremy asked.

"Who's he?"

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. I was guessing he was deciding how to answer that. I was shocked he didn't lie about me.

"He's my boyfriend."

If the world had been cartoon, Tyler's jaw would have dropped to the floor. He stared back and forth between us, eyes wide. After a few seconds he just nodded and motioned for us to come in.

We did without a word and Matt was also staring at us. I guessed he must have heard what Jeremy had confessed. Then Matt just smiled, nodding once.

"So guys this is Damon Salvatore." Jeremy said.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?" Matt asked, surprised.

"Stefan's older brother." I confirmed.

"You…are not like your brother." Matt commented.

"Good. Hope to keep it that way." I said, smirking.

"Umm I got your blanket from the beach. Of course your bag is still in my car but I see you got some new clothes anyway." Tyler informed Jeremy, breaking the small silence.

"Damon bought me today's clothes at one of the stores around here."

After, Jeremy and I helped his friends to get their things ready to head back to Mystic Falls. Awhile later, we were heading out of the hotel since everything was already paid and out to Tyler's car.

Jeremy:

Damon helped with placing the bags in.

"Thanks, man." Tyler said.

"No problem."

"Jeremy how are you going to explain your disappearance to your aunt and Elena?" Matt asked.

"I left a note." I said.

"Well that won't be enough. I'm imagining they were calling you ever five minutes?"

I froze. _Fuck. _I had left the cell in my jean pocket inside my bag.

"I'll think of something." I told him.

"Mmmhm."

I glared at him. "Don't do that."

"Mmmhm!" he said and chuckled as he dodged me hit.

On the road back to Mystic Falls:

Damon insisted for me to ride with my friends back to town. When I finally gave in, the first part of the ride was silent. I had a feeling why. Tyler was the first to break the silence.

"You know, man? I don't care if you like guys or not I actually learned that you're not so bad to hang out with."

"Oh? Not _so _bad? I teased.

"Okay, you're cool to hang out with."

"Yeah same here. I don't care what your interests are." Matt said.

I nodded. "Thanks."

Tyler suddenly looked very nervous. "Tell me something. Did Matt and I do anything…stupid last night?"

I stared at him into the review mirror. He glanced at me every few seconds. When he thought I wasn't going to answer, he frowned. I smirked and snorted.

"Oh crap." he said. I nodded. Matt turned in his seat to look at me.

"How bad?" he asked.

"Bad."

"Really bad?"

I thought about that. "Humiliating but not too bad."

"Shit." Tyler mumbled.

"What happens at the beach, stays at the beach." I reassured, making the motion of zipping my lips.

"Hey Tyler, how did you convince your father to let you go?" Matt asked.

"He doesn't know. He said he'll be home in the morning."

I remembered my cell and I slowly reached into the pocket of the jeans and pulled it out. I winced.

"How many?" Matt asked, smirking. I glared at him.

"56."

"Better call home now. Hopefully your aunt hasn't called the police yet." Tyler teased.

"Shut up."

I speed dialed home and I waited for the shouting to begin. _3...2...1... _

"JEREMY, WHERE ARE YOU?" my sister's raging voice sounding through the phone.

"Out." I said simply.

"We were so close to calling the police, thinking you weren't going to come back home!"

"Well I'm fine. I'm on the way home. I was celebrating Tyler's birthday along with Matt. Anyway I left you guys a note!"

She stayed quiet for a moment. "You're so in trouble when you get home."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I mocked.

With that she hung up and I pressed the end button on my cell.

"How bad?" Tyler asked.

"Not as bad as I thought. They didn't call the police yet."

"So what's your punishment? A spanking?" Tyler teased.

Matt chuckled. I held Tyler's gaze on the review mirror and I rolled my eyes.

"Mmm…getting spanked by Elena. Sounds nice, doesn't it Matt?"

The blonde blushed and narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Be thankful that you're driving, man."

Arrival (about ready for the sun to rise):

Damon parked his car about two blocks away from my house. Tyler dropped Matt off at his house first before heading over to mine. Before I could thank him he turned around in his seat to stare at me fully.

"Just in case you don't make it out alive, I want you to know that you're not pathetic as I thought you were."

I gave him the finger, smirking. "You'll be seeing more of me."

"And…sorry about the things I said and did to you back when…you know."

I stared at him and simply nodded. I knew it was still painful to talk about the times before Vicky died.

"Young man, get your butt in here!"

I glanced over to see Aunt Jenna glaring over at me from the door. Damon suddenly filled my view and he opened the door.

"Let's go." He said.

I nodded at him and turned back to Tyler. "Thanks man. I had a fun time."

He nodded at me and I got out. I closed the door and Damon placed a hand on my shoulder as we walked over to the house. I heard Tyler drive off behind us.

"Who is he?" she asked, referring to Damon.

I made hand gesture for her to wait and we went inside.

"In the kitchen." She said. When we went there, I saw Elena and Stefan were sitting next to each other, waiting for us. They stopped talking when we stepped into the room.

Stefan glared at his brother and Elena opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw Damon's hand on my shoulder. She closed her mouth and looked down at the table in deep thought. Aunt Jenna came into the kitchen and decided just to stand behind her chair. Her gaze went back and forth between Damon and me. Then realization must have struck her for her eyes widened. She looked Damon over and she frowned.

"This is Damon?" she asked like if she was looking at a troll.

"Yes, Stefan's older brother and my boyfriend. I told you that." I said calmly.

She seemed to hesitate about something. "He…looks a lot older than you. I thought he was going to your school just like Stefan is."

"Age is just a number, Jenna." I said, shrugging.

"Maybe but your mental age isn't. 8 years is a lot." Elena said firmly.

"You stay out of this!" I snapped.

"There will be no fighting right now!" Jenna yelled. "We will talk this out like rational adults!"

I gave Elena a grief glare before returning my attention back to Jenna.

She stared at Damon for a few seconds before asking him some questions.

"How old are you?"

"23, Ma'am."

She nodded, expecting this. "Do you know that Jeremy is 15?"

"Don't exactly look like I'm his age." I mumbled under my breath.

"Yes, Ma'am."

And then came the million dollar question. "What are your intentions with my nephew?"

"Jenna." I protested but stopped when I felt Damon squeeze my shoulder in reassurance.

"I love your nephew very much and if he wants our relationship to go further, I would want nothing more to agree to marriage."

If it was even possible, the room got so tense, who knows if it was possible to suffocate.

Jenna simply nodded and turned her attention to me.

"Jeremy, I would like to speak to you privately, if you don't mind."

I sighed. "Sure."

"I'll go too. I need to speak to Damon anyway." Stefan informed, standing up and excusing himself before and leaving the kitchen. The front door opened and Stefan called for Damon. I noticed that the sun had begun to rise outside and faint hint of light was already coming in through the window.

"Coming, general!" he mumbled with sarcasm. I couldn't help but smile. In order to not make the situation more complicated than it already was, Damon just squeezed my shoulder and walked out of the kitchen and out to the front of the house, closing the door behind him.

I stared at Jenna in the eye, waiting for what she had to say. Her expression told me she wanted to say and ask so many things to me. She chose to ask,

"Do you love him like you say you do?"

"Very much." I said without hesitation.

Then fear and…_embarrassment?_ Crossed her features.

"Have you and Damon…" she trailed off. The last words of the question was left unspoken but I knew perfectly well what she wanted to know. Took a lot from me not to blush in front of them.

"Yes." I said, managing a calm voice.

Jenna's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. I was a little shocked to see Elena nodding almost as if she was expecting for all this to happen one day but in her eyes in saw concern. Not because I had slept with Damon but concern for me.

"Why-"

Elena cut Jenna off.

"Could I say something, please?"

Jenna looked at Elena at in surprise but nodded in agreement.

"Jeremy…" she paused and sighed. "You should know why reason about not liking this whole thing."

"Damon has changed. Just give him a chance." I said firmly.

"Okay I'll take that as a consideration but still…" her words were making me angrier and angrier with each passing word. Damon not be good enough for me. Damon being a bad influence on me. That I should find someone else my age. The emotions were growing and growing, blending in, making my hands clench until they turned white. The emotions overflowed…and it all came tumbling down.

Damon:

I really didn't want to get another "stay away from Jeremy" lecture.

I closed the door behind me when I stepped out into the front porch of the house. Stefan walked down the step and I followed him to the grass in front of the house. Stefan turned to face me and opened his mouth and I held up a hand.

"Let me guess what you're about to say." I paused and pretending to think really hard about for a second. "Stay away from Jeremy or I'll kill you and how dare I make Jeremy think I love him when I still love Katherine. Tell me was I very close with a detail or two left out?"

He stared at me with a calm and calculating expression on his face.

"What are you willing to do to prove it?" he asked.

"Anything." I said, staring at him in the eye.

"Then answer me one question."

I stared at him, waiting.

"What do you plan to do about Jeremy?"

Jeremy:

"You just don't want me to be happy!" I yelled.

Their mouths dropped open.

"Wha-"

I cut Jenna off. "You just don't want me to be happy! Elena gets to be with a…" I stopped, realizing that I was going to call Stefan a vampire in front of Jenna but I paused for that second before continuing what I wanted to say. It felt good to be saying all this. I myself had no idea how long they have been bottled up inside.

"…Stefan and I can't have anyone of my own? Ever since I was a child, Elena always got everything she wanted! The best birthday and Christmas presents and she was always yours, Jenna, and my parent's favorites! I could never really do anything I wanted because "it was too dangerous" or "I could get hurt" but Elena always got to do what she wanted! She didn't really need to talk much to convince them to agree with something!"

I stopped and waited to see what they had to say so far about this. Jenna looked like she wanted to cry. Elena had that painful and guilty expression on her face. When they didn't say anything after a moment, I continued but this time my tone went soft but still kept that firmness to it at the same time.

"So for God's sake, when am I going to get my happiness?" I paused and looked at Jenna. "And I thought you understood me."

A tear slid down Jenna's cheek and she quickly wiped it away and slid her gaze down to the polished tile in front of her. Elena did keep her gaze on me however but she didn't say anything. I didn't know what else to say or do so I just got out of there and walked out of the house to see Damon.

Elena:

Damon wasn't the real problem I was referring to when I said that he knew the reason why I didn't like this whole situation…okay he is but the most that continues to horrify my mind were the plans that would have to be made-that Jeremy would have to make-to spend the rest of his life with Damon. _The rest of his life. Damon would not age. Jeremy of course wouldn't…_

The rest of those thoughts were so scary to bear. I didn't realize I had let out a sharp gasp. I felt Jenna's hand on my shoulder. I looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

Her eyes held so many emotions as they looked into mine. "You don't think this relation will be a good idea now, huh?"

I hesitated, not knowing how to answer that. She didn't know about vampires and it would be best if she didn't know about them know. She would probably call the army for the Salvatore's death and have Jeremy and I be homeschooled for the rest of our educational years.

"What do you think we should do about this then?" she asked.

I laid my back heavily against the chair in frustration. "I don't know Jenna. You?"

She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. "Well I did say he could trust me."

She paused and looked at me. "And I have a feeling Jeremy knows what he's doing."

Damon:

My eyes widened and for the first time in my life, I had no idea how to answer a question. Not this question, anyway. _Crap. That didn't come to mind until now. _Stefan turned a little mocking but the sarcasm didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sure, being the smart, sneaky, vampire that you are, have thought of some solution…or at least talked to Jeremy about it, right?"

I pressed my mouth into a hard line. I heard the front door of the house open and I glanced back to see Jeremy closing it behind him and coming over to us.

At that moment I felt nervous. Something I haven't felt in a long…long time. _There is a first time for everything. _Jeremy gave me a small smile and stood at my side. He looked back and forth between us and his smile slowly faded, sensing the tension in the air.

"What's going on?" he asked.

My eyes went back to my brother and held his.

"I'll leave you two alone." He said, still holding my eye. He looked away from me and nodded once to Jeremy before walking away and going back into the house. I didn't look at Jeremy until he broke the awkward silence.

"What was that all about?" he asked slowly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him eyeing my suspiciously. I was sure he didn't like what he saw in my expression.

"We…were talking about you." I said in almost a whisper. I looked down at him. Large, brown eyes looked back into my light blue ones.

"Oh? What did you guys say about me?" he asked, smiling a little, trying to lighten the mood. He placed his hand into mine and I gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We need to talk about something serious. I don't know how you'll take it but your decision will change your life forever."

Note: Don't forget to review :D thank you!

PS. I haven't forgotten about Jeremy doing those things in order to prove how much he loves him. I'm thinking that the moment will have their own separate chapter after…things happen in the next like…two chapters. Idk how many are going to come after this one but this is not the last chapter of course!


	12. Million Dollar Question

Happy Birthday

Chapter 12

Note: So I've had two chapters ready for a while now O_O when did that happen? lol I'm sorry guys I guess I've been mostly writing for Jyler now but I see how much you guys liked this story and well I honestly can't resist any VD slash :P so thank you for keeping me going! You guys seriously rock! XOXO

Jeremy:

I stared at him for a few seconds, wondering what he wanted to talk about. He was tense right now; I could see it and it made me nervous. Hopefully not enough so he could tell. I didn't want to do anything that would complicate things more than they were. I slowly nodded, "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

He narrowed his eyes at something and said, "I don't want to talk about it here. Let's go to my place."

I nodded and looked back at the house once before following Damon to his care. I was surprised nobody had been watching us from the window and came out running to stop me from leaving with Damon.

The ride to the boarding house was quiet. I couldn't tell if it was an awkward silence or not but I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if this topic was serious enough as it led to be in order to keep me from lightening the mood even a little. Damon's blank and…_scared? Or is it sad? Both maybe? _…face was staring straight ahead the whole time. When we arrived, Damon wordlessly parked the car and got out. I got out as well and closed the door. We walked to the house and Damon opened the door, motioning for me to go first. I walked inside and looked around. It was my first time there and I had to say it was something but then Damon didn't look like the guy who would stay in a simple styled house.

I heard Damon close the door behind him and motioned me for to follow him to the living room. He motioned for me to sit down and that's when I started to get a little irritated. _What's with the silence? _I was about to ask him when he asked me if I wanted something to drink.

"No thank you." I mumbled, sitting down. He poured himself a glass of wine and sat down next to me on the couch. I looked over at him and waited for him to start what we came here for.

He took a swallow of his drink and stared into the distance. I was now desperate to know what he wanted to tell me.

"Damon! Come on! Start talking!" I yelled, frustrated.

He looked over and just stared at me. His eyes told me he was thinking deeply about something and he didn't know how to start it. I softened and placed my hand over his.

"You know you can talk to me." I said softly.

He looked away and rested his head back and against the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"You know I love you, right? That I'd do anything for you?" he asked.

I was surprised. "Of course I do. I love you and would do anything for you too."

"Would you stay with me no matter what you had to do?"

I opened my mouth to answer yes but stopped. I stared at him wondering where he was going with this. He rolled his head to the side to look at me.

"Are you…" I swallowed. "Talking about leaving Jenna and Elena? Leaving this town?"

He sat up straight and turned enough so he can look at me fully.

"We'll talk about that later."

I was totally confused now and…a little scared. "Okay…"

He looked into my eyes. "Do you want me to ask you straight forward?"

I nodded. I was more afraid than confused now but I trusted him.

"If in order to stay with me forever, would you…change who you are?"

My brain took in the meaning of his words too quickly. _Oh…_

"Would you give up being human?" he repeated, not looking away from my face.

_Give up…everything. Everything I am now. Only Stefan and Damon would know. Maybe Elena but…Jenna? Would I be able to stay here and try to keep living as a human and then…having to leave because I wouldn't look a day older and people would start to talk, start to suspect?_

It was awhile until I was able to focus back on Damon but gratefully, he was patient. Though I didn't have a certain answer and he must have seen that on my face. He gave me a brief, almost sad, smile.

"You don't have to answer me now but this is something you'll have to be thinking about if we want to be together. It would be the only way, really."

We stayed sitting on the couch in silence for a while before Damon took me home.

"You're not coming inside?" I asked, a little disappointed as I opened the door. He shook his head.

"There's a lot to think about right now but if you need anything, call me."

I gave him a small smile and was about to get out when he asked, "No goodnight kiss?"

I turned around and latched myself onto him. We kissed a good moment and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face on the side of his neck and breathing him in. I felt his hand soothingly rub up and down my back. After another minute I gave him a quick peck before getting out.

I turned back one more time as I heard his car drive off when I got to the front porch. I sighed heavily and went inside. Thankfully there was no crowd waiting for me with a thousand questions. I heard television on in the living room and I peeked through the kitchen to see it was Jenna who was watching it.

"Elena and Stefan went out for a bit." She said suddenly, making me jump in surprise.

"Oh." I said simply. I saw her turn around to look at me.

"You know I was thinking about what you said earlier today."

I stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"You were right. I told you could trust me and I meant it. I will give Damon and you that chance. Just promise me that you'll be careful with things, you know? Think twice."

My mouth dropped open. _She was giving us a chance? _I got out of the shock and nodded. "Yeah I promise and thank you."

She smiled and turned back around. I stood there staring at the back of her head for a moment before going upstairs and to my room. I rubbed my tried face when I laid down on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling and began to think about my life with Damon…as a vampire.

I could not see myself suddenly leaving the place where I grew up but at the same time I could not see myself living without love, without Damon. Ever since the night of the accident, my vision of the world had changed and I suddenly felt like I did not belong in this town, in this world even. I always felt there had to be something or someone that would one day bring me back to life and take away the pain. Make my existence feel worth again. I closed my eyes and began to see how things would work out on each side. If I turned out Damon and stayed human in this town, I would probably finish high school, college and all that. Girlfriend? Wife? Maybe. I would have kids, watch them grow as I would grow old with my wife and then see my grandchildren before God decides it's my time to go. It would be something everything would go through—everything someone human does go through. _If I chose the other option…_

Stay 15 forever, not have kids but maybe have the idea of adopting one, traveling, seeing new people, doing whatever we want. _I would one day get the news that Jenna died. But Elena? What does she even want anyway? _It never occurred to me about what Elena plans to do about her relationship. I'm sure since her boyfriend is a vampire too that she would have to choose between the same two options I have right now.

"Have you chosen yet, Elena?" I mumbled, wondering aloud.

Elena:

About an hour after Damon and my brother left, Stefan and I decided to go out and try to relax a little after all this. I agreed and I we left for the movies though we spent almost the whole time making out. After, we got some ice cream and sent time talking about everything until he returned me home. I kissed Stefan goodnight and I walked inside.

"Hey, Aunt Jenna I'm back." I called.

"Have a good time?"

"Yup." I said, smiling.

"I'm glad. Jeremy arrived a while ago. He's in his room."

"Okay. We'll I'm going to shower."

I went up the stairs and slowed my pace as I walked past his bedroom, wondering if Damon was in there too. When I didn't hear any talking I turned away and went to my bedroom door.

I opened it and was about to go inside when Jeremy's bedroom door opened and he called my name. I paused and glanced over at him. He motioned me to come over and I frowned slightly in confusion. He motioned me over again and I walked over. He surprised me by pulling me inside and closing the door.

"What's all this about?" I asked, staring at him. He stared at me seriously.

"I need you to tell me the truth about something."

"Okay. What about?"

"Stefan is a vampire and you love him." He said.

"Yes that's all true but what-

He cut me off. "Then I'm sure by now you must have thought about what you want to do in the future."

I froze.

"Have you decided yet? Do you love him enough that you would give up your humanity?" he pressed on.

"Jeremy-

"Just say yes or no."

"No okay! I have not decided yet but I do love him very much!" I said low but firmly.

His eyes softened. "I know it's something complicated to weigh your two options out and choose."

We stayed staring at each other for a minute.

"Have you decided?" I asked.

He turned around and ran a hand through his hair. "No but I love Damon."

I nodded slowly and went over to his bed and sat down on the edge, looking down at my hands.

"I have thought about it though."

I could feel his eyes on my head. "And…?"

"When mother was alive she would tell me that things always happened for a reason." I paused and looked up at him. "I believe that Stefan is here to make me happy. I have a feeling things are turning the same way for you with Damon."

"Are you saying that fate has come so that in the end, we would end up as vampires?"

I looked away when he asked that. "I'm not sure but one thing is that we will probably not find a better life with anyone else but them."

A long silence came into the room and I decided to call it a night.

"I'm pretty tried so I'll go shower before I head to bed." I said standing up. He nodded and I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Before I closed the door he called my name. I paused and peeked at him.

"Thanks." He said sincerely. I knew maybe our close relationship we had before our parents died would never truly come back but if this was as close as it could get, it was perfect with me.

"Anytime." I said and closed the door.

Jeremy:

I stayed up until four in the morning to think. In the end, it had been stupid to think about it for so long. I knew what I wanted. I wanted Damon, wanted to be with Damon…forever.

Jenna woke me up when she called me for breakfast at ten in the morning. I had only slept for a couple of hours but I felt…alive (no pun intended). I smiled as I got out of bed and went downstairs to eat. I kissed Jenna on her cheek and said thank you when she gave me by plate of waffles. She turned to look at me with a wondering expression as I sat down. Then she just smiled and turned back to get the waffles that had just popped up from the toaster. Elena then came down and I got up to fetch her plate and pull her chair back for her to sit down. Elena at first looked at me like if she was looking at a hideous three headed monster. Then realization passed through her face and she smiled. It held happiness but at the same time fear and sadness. I understood her if those last two were because I would have to move away.

"Thank you." She said and sat down.

"Well if this is the influence Damon has on your brother than I wouldn't mind having him around at all." Jenna teased.

Elena just smiled and she glanced at me as she added some butter to her waffles.

Jenna sat down soon after and we ate in silence. The phone rang and Jenna got up to go get it. Elena wiped her mouth and stood up. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed hard.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy no matter what you choose." She whispered and with that she grabbed her plate and placed it in the sink before she left the kitchen and went up the stairs, wiping at her eyes.

Damon:

I was in the shower when I heard my message ring tone sounded from my bed. My heart rate kicked up when I guessed it was Jeremy. _Did he have an answer? _

After my shower, I dried myself and wrapped the towel around my waist as I walked back into my room and looked at my cell. _One message from Jeremy. _I slowly pressed the button to read the message. **We need to talk. Lake at 3? **I frowned down at the message, wondering if I should consider it a serious message or a happy one. I couldn't tell so I licked my lips and texted back. _I'll be there. _

That afternoon:

It took a lot from me to keep me from visibly showing my nervousness. I saw Jeremy then coming from the distance. He stopped in front of me and let out a long breath.

"No matter where you go or how dangerous something may seem, know that I'll always be right here." He said and smiled.

I knew I had gotten my answer.

Note: Yay for vampire Jeremy! Sucks that he couldn't be one in the series :_ Don't forget to review! Thankies!


	13. The Most Important Thing

Happy Birthday

Chapter 13

Note: Okay so I've had this chapter almost done for a while now but I've been focusing on Jyler lately but I will continue this cause I love you guys and I can't say no to slash honestly :P XOXO you guys really rock!

Three years later:

That same day on the lake, Damon and I had agreed upon that he would turn me after my graduation so I could keep down gossip as much as possible and so I could turn 18 and truly do whatever I wanted with my life without Aunt Jenna holding me back. What about Elena? Well she changed her life. Literally. She moved away a year after her graduation with Stefan. We still keep in contact but she knows it wouldn't be the best idea to visit.

I felt my heart race as Damon laid me down upon the bed and straddle me. Time was here. Damon gave me a calming smile and I smiled back nervously. He rubbed his thumb over my cheek gently and he lowered his mouth to my neck. I try not to dig my nails into his back as I feel his fangs grow and touch my skin.

"Do it." I whisper and I felt his teeth sink in. I winced in pain but I relaxed when the pleasure set in. I felt my blood leaving my body and I began to grow weaker. Damon stopped drinking and sat up. I looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes. I watched as he bit into his wrist and touched it to my lips. I hesitated, wondering if it did actually taste good and not like copper.

"Drink, Jeremy." Damon ordered firmly. I let my tongue slide out for an experimental taste. Damon had very nice tasting blood and I placed my mouth over the wound and gently began to suck. After a moment, he took his wrist away. My eyes closed but he shook me a little.

"No sleeping yet." he said with a hint or humor.

I forced my eyes open and looked up at him. I knew what was coming next and I frowned in worry.

Over time, Damon had become good at reading my expressions. He brushed my bangs out of my sweaty forehead.

"It will hurt for only a second." He promised.

I swallowed and nodded and closed my eyes. I felt Damon grab onto both sides of my neck…and twist. I knew nothing after that.

Damon:

It was very hard for me to do it but I knew it would be so we could be together. Moments passed and Jeremy stirred.

"Welcome back."

Few months later (Jeremy):

That night I had taken my first taste of blood. Human blood. I still do though of course Stefan and my sister don't approve at all but they can't do anything about it if I don't protest.

Things have gotten complicated with Aunt Jenna. She calls either Elena or me every day and asks about our day. She found her love in a new history teacher who came to town named Richard Saltzman. I haven't seen him in person (seeing him would be seeing Jenna which is a big no no) but by the way, she talks about him, I can see him as being the one for her. Plus she wants to come over to see us. Excuses are starting to run out and Elena is afraid that she'll actually come find us but anyway soon after my transformation, Damon informed me he had bought a house out by the ocean. I loved the idea and plus I would also get good ideas for my drawings.

Once we moved in not long after, we got married. It was not too fancy but not to simple either though our only guests, sadly, had to be Stefan and my sister. Time passed after that and we did have our normal relationship fights but it never lasted for more than a day before Damon was apologizing. One morning while Damon made breakfast, an idea popped into my head which made my mouth form a mischievous smile.

"Hey Damon." I said innocently. He must have heard something in my tone because he paused and looked slightly over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeeesss?"

"I've been thinking about us a lot every day and you know? I really want to know how much you are willing to do for me."

He turned off the gas on the stove and turned around. His expression told me he was curious about where I was going with this.

"Well you know I would do anything for you." He said, coming over to me and planting a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"I'll be the judge of that after this is over."

"After…what is over?"

My smile got wider. "Damon I want you to call Stefan and tell him that you're sorry for everything that you've done and that you love him."

Damon:

I frowned heavily down at him, wondering if he was serious but his smile made me realize I didn't need to ask. I tensed and I walked back to the stove, grabbing a plate and placing the pancakes on it. I set it on the table. I could feel Jeremy's eyes on me but his mood had changed. I looked over at him and saw he had lost his smile.

I sighed. "Jere-

He held up a hand and shrugged. "It's alright you don't have to do it. I just thought…forget it. I'm not hungry anymore."

He began to walk out of the kitchen and I quickly ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. It wasn't that I didn't want to do what he told me. I just…don't see myself doing it. I've lost some of the hatred with my brother during this whole thing since I found out I would rather die than live without Jeremy but…I just could not see myself saying that to Stefan over the phone even though I would be saying a little truth with it. But I meant it when I told Jeremy I would do anything for him. I hated seeing him sad.

"Fine."

He didn't move or say anything.

"I'll…call Stefan and tell him I'm sorry and all that."

After a moment he turned and looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded, smiling down at him. He smiled back and hugged me. "Thanks."

I sighed mentally and after I went to go grab my cell and speed dialed my brother's cell number. He picked up after two rings.

"Damon?" he asked, surprised.

"The one and only."

Silence on both ends. Jeremy motioned for me to go on with his hand.

"So." I began, clearing my throat. "I just wanted to tell you that…" I paused and forced out. "…I'm sorry…and I love you."

I couldn't even hear his breathing on the other end now.

"You still there?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, yeah. I'm here. I just wasn't expecting for you to say that. Is this really you, Damon? Are you drunk or something?"

Indeed, he did sound rather disturbed.

Jeremy leaned up to my ear and whispered, "Invite them over for dinner on Sunday."

I gave him a "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me" look. He gave me puppy dog eyes. I shook my head at him in disbelief.

"Also I wanted to invite you and your wife to dinner on Sunday." I said to Stefan.

"I defiantly think you're on something right now."

Jeremy began to laugh. I gave him a half humored glare.

"Nope. I'm all serious about this. I just woke up this morning and I thought to myself "oh I cannot stand to have an angry, tensely, relationship with my brother anymore. I want to make peace." So here I am making peace."

"Mmhm. Well for whatever reason you did this...-Jeremy, right?-I'm glad you did it."

I glared over at Jeremy who had an innocent smile on his face. "Yeah, me too. Whatever."

After a moment. "Yeah we would be happy to come over. We'll bring over a pie or something."

"Cause pie always makes my day." I mumbled sarcastically.

"And-

I hung up on him and leaned against the counter. Jeremy gave me a grateful smile.

"Don't think about this like you did it for me but for both of you. It's good for you guys to finally get the stupid grudges out of the way."

I sighed, nodding. "I guess."

Jeremy went over to microwave his pancakes before eating them.

"I still don't get why you want to eat. You don't really need anything else but blood…and me." I said, smirking.

He stuck out his tongue at my cockiness.

After we showered and got ready in the morning, we went out and spent most of the day at pool. Jeremy was the only thing that kept me from killing the women and even some men that were practically drooling over him and trying to come up to flirt. Though I couldn't blame them, Jeremy always looks so damn fine.

Sunday (still Damon):

Jeremy decided to act like my mother more than my husband and checked me over every five seconds to make her I looked perfect for our "guests" after we fed. Jeremy drinks animal blood (thank you, idiot brother of mine). He tries to convince me to stop drinking from humans but I quickly change the subject. He doesn't press after but I could tell he disproves in my preferences.

Then Stefan and Elena arrive and the awkwardness we automatically in the air. After my brother hugged Jeremy and came to me, he hesitated and sticks out his hand. I stare at him and then at his hand. I imagined in this situation, Jeremy would have wanted for me to return his hug instead…so that's what I did. It wasn't the warmest, brotherly hug in the whole world but it would have to do for now. Elena gave me a hug and I led them to the backyard dinner table which had a nice view of the ocean. I poured them wine and Jeremy helped me get everything ready for dinner. The first few minutes, we ate in silence and made glances at each other. Elena decided to be the one to break the silence.

"This is very good chicken and pasta. Thank you for inviting us over."

"You should thank your brother. He said he wanted to help out since supposedly I'm always the one cooking." I said casually.

"You are always the one cooking! That's why I wanted to help you out! I would feel useless if you got to do all the work!" Jeremy protested.

After dinner, Elena wanted to have fun and play something.

"How about Karaoke?" Jeremy blurted. _Oh no. _I looked over at him and surely enough, he was smirking at me. This made Stefan chuckle.

"As long as I don't get to sing." I said. He moved his finger back and forth in a no-no motion. He went to go get the machine Stefan got Jeremy for his birthday last year and stuck in his Ipod.

"Volunteers or do I have to pick?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll go first!" Elena said excited and took the microphone into her hand and looked through Jeremy's Ipod for a song.

"This one." She said and pressed for the song to start. It was hard for me not to roll my eyes at her choice. _Typical Elena…wait Jeremy likes this song?_

**To those who don't know me, I can get a big crazy. Have to get my way, 24 hours a day cause I'm hot like that! Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention, like I'm under inspection. I always get the 10s cause I'm built like that! **

"Sucks for them they can't touch." I heard Stefan mumble with triumph under his breath.

**I go through guys like money flyin' out their heads! They try to change me but they realize they can't! And every tomorrow is a day I never planned! If you're gonna be my man understand…I can't be tamed! I can't be saved! I can't be blamed, I can't, can't…can't be tamed, I can't be changed! I can't be I can't be tamed! **

"I hate this song." Stefan mumbled. _Feel your pain. _

When Elena was done singing the song, we clapped (by everyone I meant everyone except me) and she asked who wanted to go next.

"How about you, Stefan?" Jeremy asked. His eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, embarrassed.

"No, thank you."

"Pllleeeeeaaaaaseeee?" Elena begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes. _So that's where Jeremy got it from._

Of course, my brother couldn't say no to her to save his life, so he agreed and took the microphone from her and looked through the Ipod for a song. He pressed for his choice to play.

"That song does not belong to you, jackass!" I said.

Stefan shrugged and smirked at me before he began to sing.

**I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. I think you're special, what's behind your back? So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. Take 'em to the bridge! Dirty babe, you see the shackles? Baby I'm your slave! I'll let you whip me if I misbehave! It's just that no one makes me feel this way! **

"Woooooo!" Elena cheered, almost falling off her seat.

When his turn was done, everyone clapped (Elena practically jumped him in front of us. Nightmares tonight.) while I sat there with my arms crossed over my head on the couch, glaring at my brother. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jeremy turn to me. I tried to pretend I didn't see him.

"Damon." Jeremy said.

"Fine, I'll go wash the dishes." I said and started to get up.

Jeremy pulled me back down. "Damon!"

"I don't sing very good!"

"Dumbass, I've heard you sing!"

_Fuck._ Then I saw my brother smirking at me, taunting me and I glared at him.

"You know what? I will sing. I'll show some people that they suck ass."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and I stood up and snatched the mic from his hand.

"This is what a real man sounds like, brother."

I looked through the Ipod selection and paused when a certain one caught my eye. _Perfect. _I pressed the middle button and the song began. I looked at Jeremy the whole time.

**I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away… I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away. You've gone away…you don't feel me here anymore. **

I decided to sing Amy Lee's part too.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn and no one left to find. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel right, cause I'm strong enough. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away. **

When the song was done, I stopped the Ipod and stared at everyone. Stefan had a shocked looked on his face and Elena was smiling, happy that I had shown my sweet side. Jeremy…well, Jeremy was smiling, his eyes holding lust.

"That was beautiful." He said, breathless.

Oh I so couldn't wait until "our guests" left.

Elena and my pathetic excuse for a brother made my night miserable by leave until 10. Jeremy had the same desperateness but it would be "rude" for us to show how much we wanted to suddenly be alone. By the time their car was out of sight, my patience has reached zero. When Jeremy came back inside, I closed the door and pulled him close, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Jeremy stopped me.

"Jere!" I whined, almost sounding like a child.

He ignored my whine and stared at me seriously. "Before this happens, I want you to do another thing for me."

Jeremy:

Damon looked like he wanted to kill someone and I imagined it was more likely me.

"This is one last thing, I promise." I said, not losing my smile. I prayed that he would at least consider this for me.

Damon let out a heavy sigh. "What is it?"

I didn't hesitate. "I want you to try to stop drinking human blood."

He stared at me blankly and he let me go. "I need a drink."

He went into the kitchen and got a bottle of Vodka from the refrigerator. I went up to him quickly and took the bottle from his hands when he didn't expect it.

He turned to me, eyes wide. I had lost my smile but I wasn't going to fake another sad act to make him do anything. This was the most important thing he would do for me so I didn't care if I had ruined the moment.

"Don't be angry with me. I just want to help you. I know it will be hard for you but if you would do this for me, you would also be helping yourself. You could do two days off then depending on how you feel-

I stopped when he held up a hand. "I don't think I could even if I wanted to."

"I know you can do it but, let's say, it's true about what you say, then at least we can say you tried."

He just stared at me.

"Please." I added. "You can even just try for one day."

After a long moment he licked his lips and looked away. "I don't know."

"Would you at least consider it?"

He paused before giving a small nod. I gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

I gave him his bottle back and I walked out of the kitchen and to our room…alone.

Damon:

I didn't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt him but I don't think I could live without human blood. I couldn't see myself without it. Then a voice in my head said _that's what you thought about Stefan's phone call this morning. _That was true. While saying what I said this morning to him, it didn't really feel like I was being forced into doing anything even though it was hard to get the words out. I looked down at the bottle of un-opened Vodka and placed it back into the fridge. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Next Morning (Jeremy):

When I woke up the next morning, I did a double take. It was almost noon! I looked over and saw Damon wasn't there.

_Strange. He would have woken me up a while ago. _I got out of bed and went downstairs. He was nowhere in the house that I could hear. The only noise there was being the soft humming of the fridge and the crash of the waves outside. I guessed he must have gone out to feed. _Oh well, I'm sure he considered it. _I looked under the cabinets and got a frying pan and placed it on the stove. Then I heard the garage door being opened. I heard Damon's car parking inside then the garage door closing. He got out of the car and closed the door and he opened the door to step into the house, the noise of a paper sack with him.

"Jeremy, you awake yet?" he called.

"Yeah." I said.

I turned to see him step into the kitchen with a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Brought your breakfast." He explained.

I frowned in confusion. _He bought it? _Then it came to me. Damon and I always went to Denny's on Mondays in the mornings but for some reason he let me sleep in today. Well, Damon mostly did it for me because I wanted to have something other than blood sometimes.

"Thank you." I said going over and giving him a kiss on the cheek, not sure if he was feeling affectionate right now after last night.

I sat down on the table and took out the continents from the bag.

"You were right, you know?" he said.

I took a bite of scrambled egg and looked at him questionably.

"Animal blood isn't so bad."

I stopped chewing. A long moment of silence stretched on. I swallowed, my eyes searching his face.

"Did you…?"

Damon nodded slowly and gave me a smile. "I will do anything to keep you happy."

I stood up and went up to him to kiss him deeply. We wrapped our arms around each other and pulled away.

"I love you." I gasped out.

"I love you too."

We kissed again.

Damon pulled me towards the bedroom but I stopped him.

"I want you. Now."

"Here?"

"It's our fucking house, isn't it?"

He chuckled and slapped my ass. "I'm only allowed to cuss."

I teased back. "What are you going to do about it? Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck…"

Damon slammed me against a kitchen wall. "Ready for your punishment?"

I learned forward and licked his lips. "Go for it, baby."

Note: Smut anyone? Let me know.


End file.
